Kingdom Tables
by GinaReZH
Summary: A fanfic show where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine meet together at a Kingdom Table to argue and fight over ridiculous topics. Rated T for language and possible suggestive themes. Pretty short chapters. Please R&R!
1. Let's START

_I don't own any of these characters_

**Let's START**

Sora: Welcome to Kingdom Table!

-

(Everyone claps)

-

Sora: Okay, to start things off, let's introduce ourselves. SORA! (Soar-a)

-

Kairi: KAIRI! (Ky-ri)

-

Namine: NAMINE! (Na-min-a)

-

Roxas: ROXAS! (Rocks-us)

-

Riku: RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ree-Q)

-

Sora: Riku, don't be so loud! Man, I think my ear's bleeding. Kairi, can you check?

-

Kairi: Looks okay to me.

-

Riku: He's fine. Sora's just a wuss.

-

…

-

Namine: Er...Umm… Can we start now?

-

Kairi: You're forgetting. We gotta explain what this is.

-

Roxas: I'll do it.

-

Sora: No way. I'll do it. I mean… I AM the main character after all.

-

Riku: Shut up Sora. You already said the first thing on this.

-

(Sora and Riku start punching each other.)

-

Kairi: I'LL start it, okay? Hey! Hello? (Sora and Riku still fighting.) Whatever… Anyways. This is a thing where we all discuss some topics.  
-

Roxas: Jeez Kairi. You make it sound so boring.

-

Kairi: Look, can we just start. Maybe the audience will catch on.

-

Sora: I doubt it. Who's reading this? Seven year olds?

-

Kairi: Sora!

-

Sora: What?! What's Kingdom Hearts rated?

-

Roxas: E

-

Sora: Exactly. E is for Everybody. For all we know, a two year old played it.

-

Riku: A 2 year old wouldn't be reading this.

-

Namine: And KHII was rated E for ages 10 and up.

-

Kairi: Not to mention, this fanfic's rated T.

-

Sora: Fine! Man, is everyone against me today?

-

…

-

Kairi: Can we start now?

-

Namine: I agree. I bet the readers' are getting annoyed. Roxas, may you read today's topic?

-

Roxas: No.

-

Namine: W-why not?

-

Roxas: Cause Sora has the papers.

-

Sora: No I don't.

-

Kairi: Oh c'mon! Everyone's waiting!

-

Riku: Kairi, I thought you were the last one to have it.

-

Kairi: I gave the topics to Namine.

-

Namine: I gave them to Roxas.

-

Roxas: Sora took them from me.

-

(Everyone turns to Sora.)

-

Sora: I don't have it.

-

Kairi: So we can't start?

-

Riku: I guess not.

-

Kairi: No! I was looking forward to this. Now people will think this is a boring fanfic and they'll never come back! (Hides her face in her hands and cries.)

-

Namine: No they won't. (Pats Kairi on the back.) For all we know, they might actually think this is funny.

-

Riku: I doubt it. All they read was Sora acting stupid.

-

Roxas: Um... a little encouragement please.

-

Sora: Why? Cause Kairi's about to burst?

-

Kairi: (Slaps Sora across the face.)

-

Riku: (Restraining Kairi away from Sora.) Now no need to get violent!

-

Kairi: (Points at Sora.) This is all your fault! If you just kept those topics in a safe place, people might have actually liked this!

-

Sora: Well, Roxas shouldn't have let me have them!

-

Roxas: What do you mean 'let you have them'?! You snatched it from my hands before the show started!

-

Namine: Look everybody! How bout we start over? Kairi, didn't you said you made copies?

-

Kairi: (Sniffles) Yeah. But they're not here. I didn't think we'd lose them _that_ quickly! (Glares at Sora.)

-

Namine: I'm sorry Kairi. I know you worked really hard to get this started. But we have to start on the second episode. I think we're almost done.

-

Kairi: But that means people wasted their time reading this.

-

Sora: People waste their time reading ANYTHING.

-

(Everyone nods in agreement)

-

Roxas: Also, why don't you two make up. (Looks at Kairi and Sora.)

-

Kairi: (Rubs her eyes) I won't apologize if that what you mean. I didn't do anything wrong.

-

Sora: Um… hello? (Points at his cheek that is red from Kairi's slap.) You **Bleep**-slapped right across my beautiful, handsome face!

-

Kairi: Oh, right. **Sigh**. Alright. Sorry, Sora.

-

Sora:… I didn't think you'd say sorry that fast. I… guess I'm sorry too.

-

Roxas: Now hug.

-

(Sora and Kairi hug.)

-

Namine: Aw, one main couple just made up!

-

Riku: Wow, Roxas, you handled that pretty well.

-

Roxas: …I watch Oprah sometimes.

-

(Everyone stares. Roxas blushes.)

-

Kairi: Never mind that. Okay, Audience. I hope you um… were able to tolerate the behavior that was displayed today. We'll start the REAL thing next time. Unless the writer of this fanfic thinks s/he's not getting enough reviews or hits and cancels it.

-

Sora: And I'm sure s/he won't!

-

Namine: If you have any ideas for some topics, please review and the writer will CONSIDER on bringing it out with credits. Unless, of course, it s/he already thought of it. Previews of the next episodes are being decided. Please wait patiently or give an opinion or suggestion.

-

Riku: This show was brought to you by Oprah. Got problems? Then go to the best shrink in the world!

-

Everybody: So long everyone!


	2. Riku and Sora

_I don't own any of these characters_

**Riku and Sora**

Kairi: Hello everybody! So nice for you to come today!

-

Sora: Wasssup!

-

Namine: Hi everyone!

-

Roxas: Hey!

-

Riku: Yo.

-

Kairi: Okay, last week's episode was not really an episode, because we didn't have a topic to discuss. I would like to say that I'm terribly for my emotional breakdown last episode. Now that that's settled, shall we begin? Namine, may you tell us a topic?

-

Namine: Well, we have lots of topics to choose from, but our very first reviewer, **eastercat,** gave us a very interesting topic.

-

Roxas: Which is…?

-

Namine: Well …uh… there has been some fans that think that Sora and Riku are…um…

-

Riku: Lemme see that. (Takes paper away from Namine. Reads it, then laughs abruptly.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-

Sora: What is it? Give me that. (Tries to take paper but fails.) Hey! Lemme see Riku!

-

Kairi: What's so funny Riku?

-

Riku: Okay, I want to make this clear: **I'm a guy**! Okay? I know that there's a girl from Final Fantasy 10 named Rikku, but don't mistaken me for her! And since neither Sora or me are a girl, we're NOT a couple!

-

Roxas: Let me have a look. (Takes paper away from the laughing Riku. Reads.) Um…I think they _know_ that you're a guy, Riku.

-

Riku: So they think Sora's a girl?

-

Namine: No…they know that Sora's a boy…

-

Sora: So…(Thinks.)

-

Riku: So…(Thinks. Then changes his face to disgust.) UGH! That's **DISGUSTING!!!!!!**

-

Roxas: Sora, you get it too?

-

Sora: **I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!**

-

Namine: I guess he gets it. Kairi, you're being awfully quiet. Don't you have anything to say about this?

-

Kairi: (Stares intensely at Riku.)

-

Riku: Uh… Kairi? C'mon. Stop looking at me like that!

-

Namine: Is something wrong, Kairi?

-

Kairi: Tell me, Riku, what do you think of Sora?

-

Riku: WHAT!? Don't tell me you believe this!

-

Kairi: Well, there must be SOME reason why people think this! Maybe they SAW _it_.

-

Sora: Saw _what?_ Me and Riku kiss? Well that's not possible cause that never happened!!!

-

Riku: Yeah, what Sora said!

-

Kairi: (Turns to Sora.) Have you been cheating on me?

-

Sora: NO! I'm with you all the time! When would I have time to cheat?

-

Kairi: I don't know! Ugh! I don't know what to think!

-

Riku: How about not this? It's just so…(Shivers.)

-

Roxas: Yeah. Remember everyone: Kingdom Hearts is rated E. This is to fans too.

-

Kairi: I still don't know what to think. Why would anyone think this?

-

Sora: Maybe because they're a bunch of-

-

Kairi: Don't insult people in front of them!

-

Sora: Oh, so I should talk behind their backs?

-

Kairi: Ugh! You know what? I'm not gonna remember this! This conversation never took place.

-

Namine: That's the spirit Kairi!

-

Kairi: I'm serious. If Sora's gay, I'll ignore that fact.

-

Roxas: That's kinda sweet…in really messed up way.

-

Sora: It doesn't matter because **I'm not gay!**

-

Namine: Besides, Kairi, I think you should remember that when you and Riku were stuck in darkness, Sora chose to save _you_.

-

Riku: And left me in the darkness.

-

Kairi: Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways…

-

Sora: Anyways…

-

Riku: So let's make this clear. Think whatever you want, but Sora and I are not gay.

-

Sora: Yeah. And even if we were, we definitely wouldn't be 'liking' each other. But we're not gay! I don't wanna hear any of it!

-

Kairi: And if you think Sora IS gay, don't mention it to me either. Remember that thoroughly. Roxas, Namine, any comments?

-

Namine: None for me. I'm just glad that this didn't get as ugly as the last one.

-

Kairi: Roxas?

-

Roxas: ……………..

-

Kairi: What is it?

-

Roxas: Um… I'm not so sure about Riku but I think that Sora _is _gay.

-

Namine: Roxas!

-

Roxas: What!? I mean, he's always so happy. So much that it's practically not normal. At least… for someone straight…

-

Sora: SHUT UP ROXAS!!!!!!! (Leaps to Roxas and starts punching him.)

-

Kairi: (Slaps hard across Roxas's face.) I told you, if you think they're gay, don't mention it to me!!!!!!!!

-

Riku: (Separates Sora and Roxas. Then faces Namine.) Still think this didn't get ugly?

-

Namine: No.

-

Roxas: Man, if you even bring out ONE opinion-

-

Sora: Well, Kairi and I DID tell you not to say it in front of us.

-

Kairi: Sorry about that Roxas. (Looks at the cheek she slapped.) I really didn't mean to do that.

-

Roxas: Whatever.

-

Kairi: Oh my gosh! We're almost out of time! Okay, well everyone, thanks for reading this. The writer thanks you too!

-

Namine: This show is brought to you by MGP: Matchmakers for Gay people. They know the best when it comes for homosexual romance! Located in Travese Town.

-

Kairi: Also, the writer would like to add that s/he DID NOT mean to insult or offend ANY gay people AT ALL. S/he just wanted to explain how us characters would react to such an idea that one or two of us were gay.

-

Sora and Riku: WE'RE NOT GAY!

-

Roxas: And, the writer has decided to add previews. Let's see the next episode of Kingdom Tables!

-

_On the next episode of Kingdom Tables:_

_-_

_Sora: My fists are NOT big!!_

_-_

_Kairi: I am NOT anorexic!!_

_-_

_What topic led to such explanations? Find ou,t on the next episode of Kingdom Tables!_

Kairi: And again, **eastercat** was the one who thought of this topic. The topic specifically was Sora/Riku. If you have any other ideas, please review and tell us. But keep in mind of the preview. The writer WILL NOT give credits if s/he had already thought of it. The preview hints what the next episode will contain, but not the topic. But be assured, you will be credited if you thought up a totally and originally, new topic before the writer did!

-

Everybody: Bye everyone!!!!


	3. The 2 Best Final Fantasy Girls

_I don't own any of these characters_

**The 2 Best Final Fantasy Girls **

Kairi: Welcome back everyone!

-

(Everyone woos.)

-

Kairi: Hope everyone had a good weekend. So let's get started. May someone tell the audience the topic?

-

Sora: Oo! Oo! I will! Okay. This topic was by the writer her/himself. Remember everyone: the writer will CONSIDER bringing out ideas. That means that s/he may not necessarily use them. But be assured: s/he will think about it.

-

Riku: Just go on Sora!

-

Sora: What!? They need to know that promises aren't made in this show…

-

Roxas: I'm sure they do. Just get on with the topic.

-

Sora: Fine, fine. Jeez…um… let's see… The writer wrote: **The 2** **Best Final Fantasy Girls.**

-

Riku: Well, DUH. That's why the title's up there! (Points to the title.)

-

Sora: Then why did you make me say it?

-

Kairi: Ugh! Stop arguing already. Let's just start. Hm……favorite Final Fantasy Girl….I'd say Aerith from FFVII. She's always so sweet and noble and I really like that. And Ashe from FFXII because she's so headstrong and also very noble. How about you Namine?

-

Namine: Well, I do like Aerith a lot. Yeah, for the same reason too. Always so pure and understanding. I also like Terra from FFVI. After all she was through, she managed to keep her head up. How about you guys?

-

All boys: Tifa and Rikku.

-

Namine: Why is that?

-

Riku: Cause both of them has awesome bodies!

-

Kairi: (Slaps her forehead.) You're joking. Sora?

-

Sora: No way. Riku's right. I mean have you seen Rikku in her bikini? (Drools.)

-

Kairi: (Punches Sora lightly.) You're lucky that I didn't want to hurt you like before!

-

Namine: Roxas…Please tell me you're joking.

-

Roxas: Sorry Namine. But you should get a close up to Tifa's boobs. (Drools.)

-

Namine: (Whacks Roxas with her clipboard.) I can't believe you just said that in front of me!

-

Riku: (Looks at both Sora and Roxas.) Wow, I'm lucky that I'm still single.

-

Sora and Roxas: (Punches Riku.)

-

Kairi: You guys are just SICK! I can't believe what I'm hearing!

-

Namine: (Looks at Roxas.) I was wondering why you always stare at Tifa whenever we see her. I thought you were looking her into her eyes. But no…it's even worse. YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER CHEST!

-

Sora: Aw, c'mon. We'll never have a chance with them.

-

Kairi: Oh, so Namine and I are your SECOND choices?!?!?!?!

-

Roxas: We only like their…um..bodies. But we like **everything** about you girls!

-

Namine: Oh save it Roxas. You're only saying that so you won't get hit again. (Hits Roxas again.)

-

Riku: C'mon girls, you can't blame them. I mean… no offense but Rikku looks way hotter than you'll ever be. And Tifa's boobs are as big as…um… Sora's fists.

-

Sora and Kairi: WHAT?!

-

Riku: What? Sora's hands ARE huge.

-

Sora: No they're not!

-

Roxas: Actually, they kinda are. Whenever I see you and Kairi hug, your hands cover her ENTIRE back.

-

Riku: That's right…no wait. That's a bad example.

-

Roxas: How?

-

Riku: Well, everyone knows that Kairi's anorexic.

-

Roxas: Oh yeah, true.

-

Kairi: What? No I'm not!

-

Riku: Oh please. When you were 14, you were _slightly _chubby.

-

Kairi: WHAT?

-

Riku: And when you were 15, your body just… shrunk. There's no way someone can…develop like that within a year except when they're…

-

Kairi: (Slaps Riku.) I am NOT anorexic!

-

Sora: And my fists are NOT big!

-

Roxas: You guys should just admit it…

-

Namine: At least they don't stare at each other's chests!

-

Kairi: Oh, and Sora. Now I know why you always look at Rikku behind her back! It's because that's the place where she wears the least clothes!

-

Riku: (To Kairi.) Do you want Sora to stare at _you_? That would explain why you're…

-

Kairi: Don't you DARE call me anorexic!!!!!!!

-

(Everyone starts punching each other.)

-

Kairi: STOP!

-

(Everyone stops.)

-

Kairi: The audience doesn't deserve to see us bickering like this……..

-

………………………….

-

Sora: Yeah! Let's take this outside!

-

(Everyone rushes outside.)

-

(Some of the Final Fantasy Characters from Kingdom Hearts walk in.)

-

Leon: **Sigh**. I told Ginare not to post this fan fiction up.

-

Aerith: **Giggling** But you have to admit. People these days think this is funny. I just hope they'll be alright…

-

Cloud: Don't worry. They had an even bigger fight on the weekend. They made up in about 25 minutes.

-

Tifa: That's good. But 25 minutes is too slow right now. I guess we're the ones who have to wrap this up.

-

Rikku: Yeah. (Picks up the papers and reads.) This show is brought to you by Transformers. Wanna look anorexically hot? Then go here and find out! Location: Twilight Town.

-

Aerith. Credits to the cast, the writer, and of course, the audience. Thanks for watching/reading this show/fan fiction! Next time… watch Kingdom Tables Behind the Scenes. Get to know the cast

-

Tifa: This topic was thought up by Ginare, also the writer of this fan fiction! Ideas are welcomed from reviewers but not guaranteed to be posted. Hope you understand.

-

Aerith: Cloud. Leon, do you want to say something. (Giggling.)

-

Cloud and Leon: ……

-

Aerith: Okay. Guess that's a no.

-

Aerith, Tifa, and Rikku: Bye Everyone!!!!

-

Tifa: Are my boobs really THAT big?

-

Aerith: I never checked. I don't think so.

-

Rikku: Guys…we're still on!


	4. Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes

_**I don't own any of these characters**_

**Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes**

Reporter 1: Hello, I am the reporter for the non-popular show/fan fiction, Kingdom Tables. This is my…partner.

-

Reporter 2: Hello! Let's get this straight. Reporter 1 gets information that's boring, such as the opinions of the cast and what's going on 'behind the scenes.' While _I _get the juicy stuff like the gossip! Huh? Did you say something? (Looks at Reporter 1)

-

Reporter 1: What? Oh ah…No. Anyways, to you audience, I will be number 1.

-

Reporter 2: And I'LL be 2. Second IS the best after all.

-

1: This is stupid. Why do we have to be known as numbers? How about our NAMES?

-

2: Because, it's funny!

-

1: No it's not.

-

2: I think I know about people a little – actually, a lot – more than you.

-

1: Whatever. Everyone, my name is Gwen.

-

2: Ugh. If you get to say your name, then I will say mine. My name's Helen.

-

Gwen: Now that that's settled, let's start! On to the show!!!!!

-

Helen: Time to dig up some secrets!

-

-

-

Aerith: Kairi, the reporters are here.

-

Kairi: What? What reporters?

-

Aerith: Um… the reporters you booked today.

-

Kairi: What!?!?! That was today!?!?!?! But I'm not ready! Oh my gosh... Ugh! I have to get ready! (Runs out of the door.)

-

Aerith: Kairi? Where are you going? Can I help? (Follows Kairi.)

-

Kairi: Tell the others! Get Sora!

-

Aerith: Got it!

-

-

-

Aerith: Sora! Sora? SORA!!!!!!!!

-

Sora: What? (Gets out of bed.)

-

Aerith: You're STILL sleeping!? Ugh, never mind. Kairi needs you, Sora. Reporters are here.

-

Sora: WHAT!? That was today!?!?!?!

-

Aerith: Funny, that's what Kairi said.

-

Sora: Aw man! Get out Aerith! I need to change!

-

Aerith: Alright. I'll go tell the rest.

-

Sora: Are you nuts!? You gotta stall!

-

Aerith: But Kairi said-

-

Sora: Forget what she said. I'll get the others. You and the rest stall!

-

Aerith: Okay.

-

-

-

Yuna: Well?

-

Paine: Yeah, we've been waiting.

-

Rikku: What happened?

-

Aerith: (Panting.) They want us to stall.

-

Yuna: How are we going to do that?

-

Aerith: I'm not sure…Hey! I know. (Points at the Gullwings.) Why don't you three give them a tour?

-

Yuna: But-But that wasn't part of the contract!

-

Tifa: Oh C'mon! We'll pay you more.

-

Paine: We're treasure hunters. We can LOOK for treasure. We don't have to work for it.

-

Yuna: Why don't we help them? They look pretty desperate.

-

Rikku: I'm really okay with either way.

-

Paine: **Sigh** Fine. As long as it doesn't take too long.

-

Aerith: Thank you so much!

-

Yuna: C'mon Gullwings! Let's move!

-

(Gullwings leave.)

-

Aerith: Now that they're stalling, what do WE do?

-

Tifa: I suppose we just have to wait

-

Aerith: I guess…….. Huh? Did you hear that?

-

Tifa: Yeah, it sounded like a crash. From the Entrance! Let's go! (Runs to the entrance/exit with Aerith following her.)

-

-

-

Sora: RIKU! WAKE UP! (Takes pillow and whacks Riku.) Reporters! (Runs out the door.)

-

Riku: What? Reporters? TODAY!?!? ( Gets out of bed.)

-

-  
-

Sora: (Runs down the hallway and bumps into Kairi.) Whoa!

-

Kairi: Sora!

-

Sora: On my way to wake Roxas and Namine up!

-

Kairi: They're already awake. Don't go in their rooms.

-

Sora: Why?

-

Kairi: They had a big fight. Namine was in Roxas's room – who knows why – and found love letters from Axel to Roxas:

-

Sora: What!?

-

Kairi: Namine thinks Roxas is having an affair with Axel.

-

Sora: I thought Axel was dead.

-

Kairi: (Shrugs.) I don't have time, but Roxas gave me the letter. Can you give it to Namine? It shows some evidence that Roxas had nothing to do with it. (Gives Sora a pink paper.)

-

Sora: Yeah, okay.

-

-

-

Sora: Hey, Namine? (Sees Namine burying herself in her pillow.)

-

Namine: (Looks up.) GO AWAY! (Buries herself in pillow again.)

-

Sora: Aw c'mon. Don't be like that. Look, whatever happened, Roxas has nothing to do with it.

-

Namine: How do YOU know!? When I came in Roxas' room, he was blushing red. As if he was enjoying something!

-

Sora: You sure it's not just you? Look, Roxas is giving you the letter that proves he's innocent by giving it to Kairi-

-

Namine: HE GAVE IT TO KAIRI!?!?!?! I bet now he's having an affair with her! (Cries hysterically.)

-

Sora: No! Then Kairi gave it to me to give it to you! (Holds out pink letter.)

-

Namine: (Grabs letter and reads.)

-

The letter reads: _My dearest Roxas,_

_I'm still alive! I've been inside the darkness. Look, I know this sounds weird, but thinking about you made me keep going to the light. And then, I realize that we have a special bond together. Don't you? If you do, then meet me at Twilight Town by the fountain in the South on the date of _im/g/ay_. I KNOW I'll see you there. Well… see you there!_

**LOVE**

_ **Axel**. _

-

Sora: Wow, I never knew Axel was that…yaoy. Or…um…gay.

-

Namine: im/g/ay… that was yesterday!!! And Roxas was with me that day. (Rubs eyes.) Oh my gosh! (Gets up.) I have to go apologize. Thank you so much Sora!

-

(Suddenly, Helen walks in.)

-

Helen: Oh my goodness! Sora is giving Namine a love letter! (Writes on notepad and takes picture.) I can't wait to get this up on the newspaper! (Runs out.)

-

Namine: Who the hell was that?!?!

-

Sora: UGH! I totally forgot! Reporters!

-

Namine: What!? Reporters? That was today!?!?!?!

-

Sora: Yeah! C'mon Namine! We better get that photo back. People might get the wrong ideas. (Runs out the door with Namine following him.)

-

-

-

Aerith: What do you think is going up there?

-

Tifa: I'm sure. A crazed fan?

-

Aerith: Maybe. But already?

-

Tifa: Yeah. It can't be.

-

Aerith: The air's turned denser.

-

Tifa: Really? I haven't noticed. So?

-

Aerith: I think there's some kind of magic. We better hurry! Cloud and Leon might actually need help if this person's using magic.

-

Tifa: Yeah!

-

-

-

Rikku: And this is the secretary room. Where all the secretaries uh… seh-cre-tet.

-

Paine: **Whispers**: _Secretet_?

-

Rikku: **Whispers**: I'm running out of ideas.

-

Yuna: Heh. Um….on to the next room!

-

Gwen: Helen, I have that Aerith is the nurse here, that Cloud, Leon, and Tifa are the captains of the bodyguards, and the Gullwings are being paid for additional help with rare items. But what I really want to know the gender of the writer. What have you got for the gossip column?

-

……………………….

-

Gwen: Helen? (Turns. Sees no one.) **Gasp** She actually snuck out. Oh that… (Runs away.)

-

Rikku: And this is…

-

Paine: There's nobody.

-

Yuna: What?

-

Paine: There's no one here but us.

-

Rikku: Uh-oh…that's not good.

-

-

-

Roxas: Hey Kairi! Did you give Namine the letter.

-

Kairi: (Looks up from her clipboard.) Huh? Oh yeah. Sora probably gave it to her already.

-

Roxas: So what do you have planned?

-

Kairi: Well, everyone's going to meet here like we planned from the beginning. Then I'll call the Gullwings to stop stalling and lead the Reporters here. And we'll start the interview.

-

Roxas: Sounds good.

-

-

-

_Will the interview be a success? Who is at the entrance/exit? Find out on the next episode of Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes Part II!_


	5. Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes II

_**I don't own any of these characters**_

**Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes II**

Gwen: (Running.) Oh, when I get my hands on that little…. _bwitch_! **Ginare meant to type that.**

-

-

-

Helen: (Running.) Haha! This is awesome! I have the best, most juiciest topic ever! Sora giving Namine a love letter! I'm gonna be the best paparazzi ever!!!!!

Namine: (Chasing Helen.) Sora, we have to get that picture back before she posts it to the public and blab the lie! Run faster!

Sora: It's not my fault! I just woke up!

-

-

-

Roxas: You sure you don't need help?

Kairi: Yeah. Everything's fine. Why don't you wash up? You look like you need to.

Roxas: Do you know where Sora is?

Kairi: No, why?

Roxas: I lost my hair gel.

Kairi: Oh. Hey, that's one of our topics!

Roxas: W-what?

Kairi: **eastercat** wanted to know how you and Sora do your hair.

Roxas: Huh? Do our hairs?

Kairi: You know. Why is it always so spiky?

Roxas: Oh, eh. Sora told me someone smuggled him some super awesome – what was it – **Cloud Spikes.**

Kairi: Cloud…Spikes?

Roxas: Yeah. Sora told me he always wanted to look like Cloud Strife. So he sold part of his soul or something to some random guy for **Cloud Spikes. **It's a gel to make your hair look like Cloud's.

Kairi: Not too well though. I mean, Sora's hair isn't even _close _being as spiky as Cloud's.

Roxas: Yeah, he's trying. I don't use it properly as you can see, but I'm not wasting. It's

_Sora's_ soul after all.

Kairi: Yeah, you're right. Well, go ahead and do whatever. Be sure to comeback though.

Roxas: Yeah, I will.

-

-

-

Riku: (Humming to himself.)

(Aerith and Tifa run into him.)

Aerith: Oh, Riku! Glad to see you're up. (Still running.)

Riku: (Watches Tifa and Aerith turn around a corner.) What?

-

-

-

Cloud: What the hell is up with this guy?

Guy: ARGH!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!?!?

Leon: For the last time: _Who the hell are you!? Who are you looking for?_

Guy: He broke my heart!!!!! Why!?!!? It must've been that…that _girl! _She must've tied him up!!!!! (Casts a fire magic.)

Cloud: Who is _he_!?

Aerith: Cloud! Leon!

(Cloud and Leon turn to see Aerith and Tifa.)

Tifa: We heard a crash! Who is this guy?

Leon: That's what we're trying to figure out! He's been screaming the same thing over and over again!

Guy: He broke my heart!!!!! Why!?!!? It must've been that…that _girl! _She must've tied him up!!!!! (Casts another fire magic.)

Aerith: (Casts a shield on everyone.) Please, just tell us who you're looking for!

Guy: ROXAS!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Tifa: Roxas? Why would anyone want to see Roxas?

Cloud: Aerith, get Roxas.

Aerith: But, the shield will ware off.

Cloud: It doesn't matter. Get Roxas before this entire building gets burned!

Aerith: Why can't I just freeze him?

Leon: That IS a good idea.

Cloud: We still need to get Roxas. This guy might come back again someday.

Guy: ROXAS!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Tifa: Okay. Okay. Aerith, just freeze him quick!

Aerith: (Casts _Stop_.)

(Everything goes quiet.)

Cloud: That spell won't stay on forever. Leon, Let's get Roxas.

(Leon follows.)

Aerith: So uh… not what? (Looks at the frozen figure.)

Tifa: I guess we wait.

-

-

-

Rikku: Singing: This isn't good

Paine: You think we don't know that.

Yuna: Okay, okay. Maybe we should just tell them. It was an honest mistake.

Paine: Whatever, I don't care. We're in enough trouble already.

Yuna: So it's settled. We'll tell them the truth.

(Suddenly, Roxas walks in.)

Roxas: Hey have you seen Sora?

Yuna: No.

Roxas: Okay, well, if you do, tell him I'll be in his room for his gel.

Rikku: Okey dokey!

Roxas: Hey, where are the reporters? I thought you were stalling them.

Yuna: Oh ah…haha funny thing…see, they're in a...a-

Rikku: In the bathroom!

Yuna: Yeah! In the bathroom!

Paine: …………..

Roxas: Uh…but the bathroom's four hallways down.

Yuna: Oh, uh, that's just because we-

Rikku: Told them to meet us here!

Roxas: Okay… good enough for me. Well, I'll be in Sora's room. (Walks away.)

Paine: What happen to telling them the truth.

Yuna: What…truth?

Rikku: We have no idea what you're talking about.

-

-

-

Kairi: Okay, everything's done. Guess I'll call them now. ……. (Slaps head.) THEY DON'T HAVE A PHONE!

-

-

-

Riku: Okay…where did Kairi wanted us to meet? (Cloud and Leon bump into him.) What?!

-

-

-

Aerith: This is too annoying. Do they even know where Roxas is?

Tifa: I don't think so.

Aerith: I'm going to the interview room to check. (Starts running.)

Tifa: What? What am I suppose to do?

Aerith: Keep watch! You know how to cast stop don't you? (Turns corner.)

Tifa: I forgot! (Looks at the frozen figure.) …Wait up! (Runs after Aerith.)

-

-

-

Kairi: Riku! You have to get the others and tell them to come here now! Then get the Gullwings and tell them to lead the reporters here!

Riku: W-what? But I just got here-

Kairi: No time! I need to get the scripts. Hurry! (Runs away, accidentally pushes him.) Sorry!

……….

Riku: (Rubs arm.) #$&()……..

-

-

-

Namine: How long have we been running!? I'm soooo tired!

Sora: I don't know. I am too!

Helen: (Laughing manically and running.)

Sora: How does she keeps running like that?

Namine: I read somewhere that crazy people have a lot more stamina than usual.

-

-

-

_Will they find Roxas in time? Will Sora and Namine catch the crazy reporter? How will the Gullwings fix their problem? Who is the mysterious, frozen-in-time guy? Find out, on the last part of Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes!_

**FYI: This is sort of like the season finale. Don't worry. Ginare isn't even THINKING about ending the show. She just wants a break from it. Ideas and credits WILL be shown in part three of behind the scenes.**

**Bye!**


	6. Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes III

_**I don't own any of these characters**_

**Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes III**

Guy: I'm ALIVE!!!! ROXAS!!!!!

-

-

-

Gwen: Aha! There's that little **bleep**.

-

-

-

Sora: Okay Namine, we're finally catching up. (Sees Gwen.) Hey, is that ANOTHER reporter?

-

Namine: I don't know. But if she is, I hope she's not as annoying as this one.

-

Sora: She looks like she's chasing after the same person.

-

Namine: How do you know?

-

Gwen: HELEN! I SWEAR!!!!! WHEN I GET TO YOU I'LL HAVE YOUR CAMERA BROKEN AS MUCH AS YOUR SKULL!!!!!

-

Sora: Hey! (Calls after Gwen. Gwen turns.) Are you chasing after her too?! That crazy reporter with the camera?

-

Gwen: Yes! You're Sora and Namine. (Catches up to them.) Where were you? We've been waiting forever for you to start the interview.

-

Namine: Oh heh…We kinda had some interruptions.

-

Gwen: Like Helen?

-

Sora: Yup. I gave Namine a pink paper from Roxas. But that **bleep** thinks I gave her a love letter. She has a picture of Namine and me together… which isn't good.

-

Gwen: (Shakes head.) Helen was never an honest reporter. I'm really sorry for the trouble. I'll help you as much as I can. The interview may be postponed.

-

Namine: Thank you so much!

-

Helen: _Whispering: Hehe. While they were chitchatting I slipped away! They'll never find me!_

-

-

-

Kairi: Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?

-

Aerith: Kairi! Have you seen Roxas?

-

Kairi: (Looks up.) Yes. He's going to Sora's room. Have you seen the scripts?

-

Aerith: No. Sorry. C'mon Tifa. We have to hurry!

-

Tifa: Wait up!

-

-

-

Cloud: Weird. I was sure that he'd been in his room.

-

Leon: Yeah. It's not like Roxas to be strolling around.

-

Cloud: C'mon. Let's ask some of the crew. I'm sure that they know where he is. But we better hurry. That spell Aerith cast on that guy won't last for long.

-

Leon: Don't worry. Aerith is with him. Whenever he unfreezes, she's always there to freeze him back.

-

Cloud: Aerith isn't the type to stay put. And Tifa wouldn't leave her alone.

-

-

-

Helen: Almost to the exit. Almost. (Stops. Screams.)

-

-

-

Riku: Sora. Where are you? C'mon out. Don't be such as little girl. (Hears scream.) Sora?

-

-

-

Namine: Did you hear that?

-

Sora: The scream?

-

Gwen: It sounded like Helen.

-

Sora: How do you know?

-

Gwen: It's a fan girl scream.

-

-

-

Roxas: Finally! Done with my hair. (Brushes hair.)

-

(Aerith and Tifa run in.)

-

Tifa: ROXAS! What are you doing in Sora's bathroom?

-

Roxas: I was just borrowing some hair gel. What are YOU doing here?

-

Aerith: There's a crazy guy who wants you! At the exit!

-

Roxas: …Did you say GUY?W-wants me?

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kairi: Great. I can't believe that I lost them. (Hears a scream.) WHAT NOW!?

-

-

-

Rikku: Did you hear that scream?

-

Yuna: Oh no. What if this had to do with us lying?

-

Paine: What're the chances of that?

-

Yuna: C'mon guys! We have to make up what we did! Let's go. (Flies out with the rest following her.)

**Note: In KH and KHII, the Gullwings had wings and were in chbi form. That's their form in Kingdom Tables.**

-

-

-

Cloud: Did you hear that scream?

-

Leon: Yeah. It might be Aerith or Tifa.

-

Cloud: Let's go.

-

-

-

Helen: OH MY GOSH!!!!! IT'S REALLY YOU!!! THE SEXY RED HEAD FROM KINGDOM HEARTs II!!! AXEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Axel: ROXAS!!! Where are you!?!?!?!?!?!

-

Kairi: (Comes. Looks at Helen.) Hey! What're you doing here?! (Looks at Axel.) YOU!

-

Riku: (Runs in.) Huh? What's going on!?!?!

-

(Sora, Namine, and Gwen comes.)

-

Gwen: Helen! Give up the camera. This is all a misunderstanding.

-

Helen: I don't care! I'm gonna be rich with this. AND AXEL WILL BE MY HUSBAND!!!

-

o.O

-

Kairi: Sora? Namine? What's going on?

-

Sora: This crazed woman thinks that pink note I gave to Namine was a love letter from ME

-

Axel: What? Namine? (Points at Namine.) YOU! WHERE DID YOU PUT ROXAS???? (Breathes fire.)

-

Cloud: (Comes with Leon following him.) Alright. (Looks at Axel.) Where are Aerith and Tifa?

-

Aerith: We're right here! (Runs up with Tifa.)

-

Cloud: I told you to keep an eye on him!

-

Aerith: Sorry! But look who we brought!

-

Roxas: (Runs up.) Alright Axel. Before you burn the entire building-

-

Axel: ROXAS! (Runs to him with arms wide opened.)

-

Roxas: Ah! (Covers for protection as Axel hugs him.) GET THE **BLEEP** OFF ME!!!!

-

Namine: Roxas! (Runs to Roxas.)

-

Axel: (Let goes of Roxas. Looks at Namine.) This is all your fault! If you hadn't tied him up-

-

Namine: I did nothing like that!

-

Roxas: What she said!

-

Kairi: What the **bleep** is going on!?!?!?

-

Namine: Long story-

-

Sora: I can explain in three words. Axel - is - gay.

-

Kairi: Oh.

-

Riku: That explains a lot.

-

Cloud: So his name is Axel. Alright then. Leon, c'mon. Axel, you're going back where you came from.

-

(Cloud and Leon grab Axel.)

-

Axel: NOOOOOO!!!!! Roxas! Please! Please! Tell me that you meant to meet me that day!

-

Roxas: Sorry Axel.

-

Axel: Heh. Okay fine! I don't like you anymore anyways. Not that you you **twitch** fell in love that-that **twitch twitch** Paris Hilton looking _th-thing!!!!_

-

Namine: Wha-

-

Axel: Haha! Yeah! That's right! **Twitch** And Sora! You wanna be like Cloud! I know! The way you fix your hair! Well, you never WILL BE! And-And Aerith! You're such a witch. I bet you are. Freezing me in time like that! Yeah! Haha! **Twitch** And Tifa! Your boobs are fake! I know they are! Ha-hahahahahaha. **Twitch** Cloud! You're not that cool! Your hair's not even that spikey! My grandma's spikier than yours! **Twitch** And Leon! You think that scar makes you look cool! WELL IT DOESN'T!

-

Kairi: What's the matter with this guy!?!

-

Axel: AND KAIRI! Hah! **Twitch** You think you're so sexy! Well you're not! Haha! You look like an animal! YO MOMMA IS A FREAKIN AARDVARK!! HAHAHAH! **Twitch**

-

Kairi: Oh no he di-n't (Walks towards Axel.)

-

Riku: Whoa! Don't get violent!

-

Axel: And Riku! **Twitch** You think your voice is so cool. Because it's from that guy from 7th Heaven. WELL IT ISN'T!!!!

-

Riku: What that-

-

Cloud: I'm sick of this . Let's get him out already. (Drags Axel on one side of his arm and Leon on the other.)

-

Axel: Y-yeah! G-goodbye folks! (Breathes fire. Burns Helen's camera.)

-

Helen: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! My money!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Gwen: Yes!

-

Namine: Roxas! Oh my gosh Roxas! I am soooo sorry!

-

Roxas: Eh. It's over now anyways.

-

Aerith: So…uh…now what?

-

Sora: Maybe we can finally go on with the interview.

-

Gwen: Are you crazy!? This story is MUCH bigger! I can see it in the newspapers right now! Gay fan causes riot in Kingdom Tables! Besides, Helen's too crazy to interview.

-

Helen: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Yuna: Kairi! (Flies in with Rikku and Paine behind her.) Is everything okay? We heard a scream!

-

Kairi: Huh? Oh yeah. Everything's back to normal.

-

Rikku: Phew! That's a relief.

-

Paine: So we flew here for nothing.

-

Namine: But all turned out good.

-

Sora: Yeah.

Kairi: Well, maybe we'll interview next time. Hopefully we'll be more ready.

-

Gwen: Yeah, until then. Well, (pulls Helen) we better go. Bye!

-

Everyone: Bye!

-

-

-

**Credits for Kingdom Tables: Behind the Scenes I, II, III**

**eastercat- **How Sora and Roxas do their hair.

**-**

**ChaosHarbor – **Axel was looking for his girlfriend but mistakens her for Roxas. (Yeah, I changed some parts.) Axel's insult to Kairi.

**-**

That's it. Unless I forgot about you. If I did, review and tell. And I'm REALLY sorry if I did. But thanks for the ones above for the ideas!


	7. Kingdom Tables: Season 2 Commercial

_**I don't own any of these characters**_

**Kingdom Tables: Season 2 Commercial**

_Drama…_

_Action…_

_Suspense…_

_And…_

Sora: Is he done yet? We're getting paid by the time.

Kairi: Shut up Sora! The Narrator's still speaking!

Roxas: What are you wearing? It looks… pink!

_And…_

Sora: So what if it's pink? What's wrong with pink?

Roxas: You look soooo gay!

_And…**Stupidity**_

Kairi: (Groans.) Roxas! You're insulting Sora and gay people again! And me!

Sora: (Punches Roxas.) I told you not to call me gay!

Riku: Sora, stop being such a kid about it.

Namine: Guys, the Narrator's still talking!

_See them gather in Kingdom Table once again. With drama, violence, and the stupidity you all love._

_**They've battled the Heartless, now see them battle THEIR Stupid.**_

Kairi: Strange. I don't remember anything about stupidity on the script.

Namine: **Gasp** He just insulted us in T.V!

Sora: I hear insults move your popularity even more.

Roxas: Do you think people like watching stupidity?

Riku: (Shrugs.) I don't know. It's not like we were ever stupid on television.

_Watch Kingdom Tables: Season 2. Coming on April Fools Day: The holiday for the fools…_

**THE END**

Narrator: That'll be $170.

-

Sora: No way! You just made us look like a bunch of idiots out there!

-

Narrator: No. YOU did. I just promoted it.

-

Sora: We're not paying you.

-

Riku: Yeah, what're you gonna do?

-

Narrator: I'll sue.

-

Kairi: Here's $170!


	8. April Fools

_**None of these characters are mine**_

April Fools 

Kairi: Sorry we're late. SOMEONE had to change the time while we were all sleeping! (Scratches arm.)

Sora: Why's everyone looking at me?

Namine: Cause you were the one who did it!

Riku: Sora, you're the WORSE pranker ever.

Roxas: Yeah, what's with all of the stupid pranks you did today?

Sora: I-I didn't do anything!

Kairi: Oh please! _Sarcastically _Then I guess you DIDN'T put itching powder in my lotion! (Scratches arm.)

Namine: _Sarcastically_ And you DIDN'T put hair dye in my shampoo!

Riku: _Sarcastically_ And you DIDN'T replace my gel with yours!

Roxas: Or make all my clothes black!

Kairi: Seriously, why do you do this stuff, huh? April Fools is a CHILD'S holiday. And why couldn't you just stick to- I don't know- whoopee cushions! At least they don't make people scratch every five seconds. (Scratches.)

Namine: Or make their BLONDE hair turn BLACK!

Riku: Or make you look like a spiked FREAK!

Roxas: Or turn all your white, awesome clothes turn dark, ugly black!

Sora: I swear I didn't do it!

Everyone else: #$&()!

Kairi: Thanks a lot Sora! Now we look like a bunch of weirdo-freaks on the very first episode of Season 2!

Sora: What're you talking about? THEY CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU!

Namine: That's not the point!

Sora: Look, can we just get on with the topic?!

Riku: Oh. So the ONLY time when you wanna talk about topics is when you're in trouble!

Roxas: Sora, you're so lucky the shows on. I would've beaten you up if it wasn't!

Sora: (Chuckles.) Sure you would.

Roxas: (Punches Sora.)

Riku: Sora! Now the staff's lookin' at us funny. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Sora: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Roxas: Yeah right! Admit it Sora!

Namine: If you didn't' do it then where were you all morning!?

Sora: I was buying hair gel!

Riku: Cause you put all of yours into mine!

Kairi: And I saw you too! I saw you walking around like a little idiot! You WERE here!

Roxas: And he didn't just prank on US!

Namine: Yeah. He stole ALL of Tifa's bras!

Roxas: o.O _whispering_ I didn't know THAT!

Namine: Did you say something Roxas?

Roxas: No!

Kairi: He hung Yuffie's weapon in the bathroom!

Riku: And he replaced all of Aerith's clothes with punk!

Everyone: (Gasps)

Kairi: Sora! How could you do such a thing!

Namine: Poor Aerith… And Tifa too! No wonder they couldn't leave their rooms!

Kairi: And Yuffie's been looking for her shuriken all morning!

Sora: I would never do those things!

Roxas: Yeah, you would!

Riku: I can imagine you doing them now!

Sora: No! I'm telling you! I'm innocent.

Kairi: You've made everyone's lives miserable today!

Namine: Thanks for being such a jerk!

Roxas: He deserves a punishment.

Sora: H-hey. Get away from me. No. NO! AHHHH! (Runs out the room.)

Riku: AFTER HIM!

(Everyone follows. YRP flies in.)

Yuna: So he hid the shuriken in the bathroom.

Rikku: **Tsk Tsk**. Too bad they didn't mention where he hid Tifa and Aerith's clothes.

Paine: Yeah. No wonder why they say it was 'too embarrassing to talk about'.

Rikku: Oh! Hey everyone! The group was so into this situation, they forgot to tell you some of the new things, and old stuff too.

Yuna: Previews will still be on. But if there aren't any then that means poor Ginare is growing stupid and having a writer's block.

Rikku: And the new thing is this.

Paine: They can't see it.

Rikku: Ooo. Right. Hehe. I'm holding a Phone-Thingy. It's not guaranteed to be used ALL the time, but if you have something interesting to say, go on and say- I mean type- on the reviews. If it's something to start a conversation, then the group will choose to bring it out on this Phone-Thingy.

Yuna: Please be reassured that ALL statements on reviews are worth reading though!

Paine: Hey, they're coming back.

Yuna: We better go.

(YRP leaves. The group enters.)

Kairi: (Pants.) Okay. We're done.

Roxas: Time to discuss our topic!

Sora: Too late, stupid. Y'all wasted time chasing me!

Kairi: Oh my gosh! He's right! We're out of time.

Riku: Great, now the end comes…

Namine: This show is brought to you by the April Fools! They're the biggest fools ever! Get some really awesome ideas from them. To see them, find them!

Kairi: Hope you enjoyed the first episode of the second season. Even though it was ruined because of Sora!

Sora: I didn't do it!

Namine: Well, b-

Roxas: WAIT! 

Namine: What?

Roxas: I DID IT!

Everyone: HUH?

Roxas: I DID IT! I dressed up as Sora and did all those things. Haha. April Fools! HAHAHA! (Runs Away)

Kairi: Okay….

Sora: I told you I didn't do it!

Riku: I can't wait to get my hands on that guy…

_(Ginare thinking: That sounded so wrong)_

Kairi: Well…. bye! And remember that you can give opinions on the Phone-Thingy. **Gasp** We forgot to explain that!

Author Credits:

Hi everyone! This is Ginare (author) saying HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! Hope you guys did a lot of pranks on your friends! Anyways… I'm not sure but I think this is the whole symbol thing for this fanfic.

_Italics mean: _The tone of the sentence. Ex) _Sarcastically, whining, _etc

CAPILIZATION: A good amount of emphasis of the words. Also can mean loudly. Ex) I DIDN'T DO IT! THANKS A LOT. SOMEONE has to do it!

Perenthesis: Shows action.

**Boldface:** Shows sound effects besides talking. Can also be for the job of parenthesis if I'm too lazy. Ex) **tsk tsk, gasp, twitch, etc.**

_And so on. Well, feel free to give opinions, good and bad_.


	9. Memorial Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its sequels.**

* * *

**Memorial Break**

Kairi: ATTENTION AUDIENCE! We were taking a really really really really long break!

Namine: Sorry.

Sora: More bad news…

Namine: What?

Sora: ARE YOU BLIND!?!

Kairi: Don't be so mean Sora. Tell us what's wrong.

Roxas: Riku's gone missing.

Everybody: **Gasp**

Kairi: B-but, then how are we gonna continue?

Sora: Damn. Thanks to Riku our ratings will plummet.

Roxas: That's a mighty fine word you got there. Plummet.

Sora: Heh. Yeah. I studied over the break. People kept saying I was being stupid.

Kairi: Somehow I don't think they meant your vocabulary.

Namine: Focus! What're we gonna do about Riku?

Sora: I still don't know how you couldn't see it. His chair's empty!

Roxas: **Sigh **

Sora; Don't **sigh **me! I don't know why people call ME stupid when THEY can't even notice a stupid empty chair!

Kairi: What the hell is wrong with you today Sora? Get over it!

Sora: No! I can't! Do you know why?

Roxas: We don't care!

Sora: I don't care if you don't or do care! It WAS Memorial Day and I bet NONE of you readers did anything special for the holiday. No instead you sat on you butts, played our video game, ate FATS-

Namine: News Flash! You were doing that too!

Sora: I'M NOT DONE. I bet NONE of you guys thought about the soldiers! Right? That's right. All of you are happy to get outta school/work and you didn't even think about the holiday! Right? This holiday is meant for the dead soldiers who got killed. And you know what happened after they got killed? They _died_! That's right. Croak! And you're sitting on you butt watching "Family Guy" and not paying your respects!

Everyone: …

Kairi: Wow, Sora. I never knew you cared.

Roxas: Maybe that sympathy therapist is actually doing his job.

Sora: SHUT THE **BLEEP** UP!!!!!!! I told you not to tell anyone! (Throws chair at Roxas)

Roxas: Hey what the-

Namine: C'mon guys! Riku's not even hear yet-

Riku: Sorry I'm late. (Walks in. Looks angry.)

Kairi: Quit it guys! (Kicks Sora and Roxas)

Sora and Roxas: Ow!

Namine: Oh…my…god…

Sora: What- (Turns and sees Riku) Holy **bleep**

Roxas: Whoa…Riku…

Kairi: Riku…WHAT DID YOU DO?

Riku: Ask Sora!

Kairi: Sora what did you do?

Sora: Why am I always blamed?

Riku: Because you're a dumbbutt. You were supposed to wake me up!

Namine: But Riku… Even though that explains you being late, why are you all…uh…

Riku: Go on! Say it!

Sora: Okay. Riku, WHY ARE YOU ALL RED? YOU LOOK REDDER THAN THAT LOBSTER IN THAT DISNEY MOVIE! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: SHUTUP! IT WAS ALL YOU FAULT!

Roxas: How?

Riku: Sora was supposed to wake me up 20 minutes before the show started! And it's…(Looks at his wrist for a watch but he doesn't have one.)

Kairi: 10 minutes in the show.

Riku: Yeah! I was in a freakin' TANNING BOOTH!

Everyone: **Gasp**

Sora: Oh…(Looks shamefully) Yeah…

Riku: I swear Sora! If my fist didn't have sunburn I would've punched you by now! I woke you up at the right time when it was your turn!

Roxas: And here's another reason why people thinks Sora is stupid.

Sora: Butt out Roxas!

Riku: It's even hard to move! How am I gonna sit?

Kairi: Can someone heal him?

Sora: We're not in a magical world, Kairi. Magic doesn't exist. Or so they say…

Namine: So what will we do?

Riku: I wanna leave!

Sora: Hey Roxas, any ideas? You're being useless.

Roxas: I can't believe you guys went out for a tan…

Sora: Look we wanted to look nice, okay!?

Roxas: But why? No one sees you. People READ this stuff.

Riku: Forget about that. We were bored. I just wanna leave.

Kairi: Ugh. Then LEAVE! This fanfic is absolutely about nothing. What's the point if he's here?

Namine: Well, the topic was your memorial break. I guess we know what Riku and Sora did…

Roxas: (Cracks up) Hah! They got a tan!

Sora: Shut UP Roxas!

Namine: I don't see what's wrong with that. Me and Kairi went out for a tan at the beach.

Roxas: Well that's cause you're girls.

Kairi: Excuse me? And what, _guys_ can't tan?

Roxas: Well…they can. It's just weird.

Kairi: How is it weird for a guy and not for a girl?

Roxas: It just is! There's no logic.

Namine: Exactly so it isn't weird for a guy to tan. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense.

Roxas: Ugh, why are you making such a big deal?

Kairi: Because you are! Making fun of Sora and Riku for no reason.

Sora: Thank you!

Kairi: Shut up Sora, you're ruining it.

Namine: Quit teasing them, Roxas. Guys look good in tans too.

Roxas: So you think Riku and Sora look good?

Sora: Whoa, can we not talk about this? It's getting a little out a hand.

Namine: Shut up.

Sora: Fine! Jeez…

Roxas: Well, Namine? You think they look good?

Namine: I meant they look good as friends!

Roxas: No, before you just said they looked _good. _

Sora: Looks like someone's jealous…

Roxas: Shut up!

Kairi: C'mon. Roxas, you know Namine doesn't mean…what you think she means.

Roxas: …

Sora: Don't forget. We got along before.

Kairi: Yeah. She tried to wipe out my entire existence in Sora's memories remember?

Namine: How is that suppose to-

Kairi: But in the end, she chose you…right?

Roxas: (Mumbling)

Sora: Wow! Look at the time. Okay, um…_whispering: Kairi, we gotta end this._

Kairi: Okay, um…this is the end…

Sora: Okay! Uh… this episode was brought to you by King Tan. Get a tan for only 50 munny!

Kairi: Uh…bye.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I'm really sorry for the delay. Ugh. I don't know why. Writer's block. Oh well. But now I have new reviews and new ideas. I'll give the credit too!**

**This episode was awful. It was too desperate and in a rush. But I really wanted to update and I didn't have any other ideas. Hope you wont not like it too much.**


	10. Organization XIII

**Disclaimer: Ginarezh does not own Kingdom Hearts games. She DOES, however, own this fanfic!**

**The Organization**

Riku: Hey everyone. Sorry for the hold up. I had to recover from my sunburn.

Namine: And Roxas and I had to make up.

Roxas: But that's all done.

Sora: So just pretend that all of what happened last time didn't happened.

Kairi: Also, I would like to say that today's topic was suggested by **TwilightBlader. **Actually, it was more than one topic.

Sora: What? There's more than one topic? When? (Scrunches face)

Riku: Don't you ever listen?

Sora: What?

Roxas: Ginare's stupid friends thought of something really weird…

Namine: I don't think it's _that _weird.

Kairi: Still, I don't think it's gonna work. I always thought it was pretty obvious…

Sora: Would you stop talking about it?? Just tell me the stupid topics!

Kairi: Okay! Ugh. Topic number one: The Organization.

Sora: That's the super topic? Organization XIII? What's so good about that?

Roxas: Nothing! The super topic's the next one.

Sora: Oh.

Riku: Stupid…

Sora: Shut up Riku!

Namine: Alright, alright. SETTLE DOWN!

Sora: Okay! Just say the stupid super topic Kairi. Why are you being so slow?

Kairi: (Stares at Sora annoyed.) Actually, since Sora's being such a jerk about it, let's talk about the second one last, AFTER we discuss our first one.

Sora: What the #$! Why? Do you have to be like that???

Roxas: Well, since Sora's the only one who doesn't know, I'm okay with it.

Riku: Me too.

Namine: Yeah…whatever. He'll find out later.

Sora: What! That's not fair.

Kairi: Is too! You deserve it.

Sora: Ugh. FINE!

Namine: Okay…so about the Organization.

Roxas: Actually, this isn't just us who's discussing.

Sora: What?

Riku: Yup. Ladies and gents, give a reader's clap for AXEL! Former organizer in Organization XIII.

(A man pops out of the door.)

Sora: That's Axel!?

Kairi: NO!

Man: Excuse me, but please. Roxas or Namine must not be in the room if Axel must enter.

Namine: What? Why!?

Man: My apologies miss. But you cannot be in the same as Axel. Same goes to Roxas.

Roxas: You still haven't said why.

Man: Well, Axel is very touchy about the subject that happened on your season 1 finale…

(Another man pops into the door)

Another Man: Hey Man. I think it's ok. He's drunk. I don't think he'll recognize them.

Man: Are you sure?

Another Man: Yeah.

Man: Okay.

Sora: What the hell is going on here?

Kairi: Yeah. What's the problem?

Man: Pardon us. But according to my partner there will be none. Another Man, please bring in Axel.

Another Man: Okay.

Man: We will be watching from the big screen. Any problem and we'll drag him out.

Riku: O…K…

(Man leaves)

(Another Man appears with Axel. Axel is all tied up and is standing on a cart. (You know, those things you get to ride on when you go insane))

Sora: Axel! What up!?

Axel: (In a drunken voice) Hey I know you!

(Man appears)

Man: Axel, we will be watching you. Do not cause any trouble.

Axel: (Drunken) Hey, aren't you that guy?

Man: No, I'm Man. (Man and Another Man leaves.)

Riku: So Axel, how's life in the crazy house?

Kairi: Riku!

Riku: What?

Ginare/Kairi: Don't say it that way. The "crazy house" is a hospital. People sick go there. Don't insult them. It's disrespectful.

Riku: Okay. My bad. So Axel, how's hospitality life?

Axel: Is that a beer?

Riku: I see.

Sora: Yo Axel! What up?

Axel: I don't remember you.

Sora: What?

Roxas: So Axel, you're here today to discuss about Organization XIII. What was it like there?

Axel: I don't know who you are but I'll tell you anyways cause I remembered that.

Namine: Okay…

Axel: (Drunken) It was awesome. When we weren't discussing about taking over the universe, we had parties. This one time, Larxene got so drunk that she actually called me hot! And then, she came over to my place and…

Kairi: Ew! EW! EW! NO MORE! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR TWO SENTENCES!

Namine: This is uncalled for.

Riku: Is that rated teen?

Roxas: …

Sora: ALRIGHT! RIGHT ON MAN! HIGH FIVE! (raises his hand for a high five)

Kairi: SORA!

Axel: (Snorts. Raises his hand.)

(The two are about to high five. Somehow they miss each other and Sora ends up hitting Axel's head)

Axel: Ow!

Sora: Aw dude! Sorry!

Axel: W-what? Sora? Where the hell am I?

Kairi: Uh-oh…

Roxas: MAN! ANOTHER MAN! COME BACK QUICK!

Axel: What? (Turns to Roxas) ROXAS!!!!!!!!

Roxas: #$(&)

Namine: Oh no!

Axel: (Turns to Namine) YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED MY ROXAS! ( Tries to untie himself. Body goes into fire)

Riku: Crap.

Kairi: Take cover!

Roxas: Namine! Move damnit! (Pushes Namine out of the way from getting burned into pieces.)

Namine: Thanks.

Axel: Why Roxas??? WHY??? Why save her?? You could've saved ME!!!!!

Sora: Where the hell are those guys???

Man: Ahem...that would be MEN.

(Man and Another Man appear.)

Kairi: Well quit putting your hands on your hips and looking all high and mighty and get him outta here!

Man: Alright, fine. Jeez. (Quickly takes Axel away. Another Man follows.)

Sora: Everybody good?

Kairi: (Pants) We are NEVER letting him on the show/fanfic again.

Roxas: GOOD!

Namine: I'm glad.

Riku: Yeah.

Kairi: Okay…well, that's the end of the show I guess.

Namine: This show was brought to you buy Ginare's friends. Only the ones who read this fanfic though.

Roxas: Also, definitely NO OFFENSE to any MENTAL PEOPLE. Really. Please don't be offended. If you weren't sharp to notice, what Kairi said was also what Ginare said.

Sora: And again, **TwilightBlader **was the one who suggested this fanfic. With a few changes by Ginare. He wrote

…_.a good topic wood be...a discussion on the Organization members...  
keep writing dude...or dudette_

Kairi: Well, b-

Sora: Wait! You promised about the second topic.

Riku: Right. Okay. Listen carefully. In you reviews, guess whether the author is a boy or girl.

Kairi: As a side thing of course. You don't have to participate. But please do. Cause we'll look stupid saying all this if no one's even going to try.

Namine: And…if you do and pick the right answer then Ginare will look at ONE of your stories and review them. Hopefully s/he'll know what it's about. AND, your fanfic name will be displayed.

Sora: Ohh. I get it!

Riku: No DUH genius.

Sora: Shut up!

Kairi: Good luck!

**Ginare: Please ignore the hes and shes because they're typos. There's one when I called myself a girl and one when I called myself a guy. So if you're trying to cheat and looking for typos where I reveal my gender by accident then, try something else. Also, PLEASE GET THE RIGHT ANSWER. IF YOU DO THEN I WIN MY BET AND MY FRIENDS HAVE TO TREAT ME FOR ICE CREAM. :)  
**


	11. Season 3? Or New fanfic?

**Disclaimer: Ginarezh does not own Kingdom Hearts games. **

**Season 3? Or New fanfic?**

Sora: Okay, listen up!

Kairi: The very next episode of this will be the Season 2 finale!

Everybody: Yayyyy!

Namine: But…

Roxas: But…

Riku: Will there be a season 3?

Sora: Hm…

Kairi: Wait, you haven't heard the good part!

Roxas: If there isn't a season 3…

Riku: Then, they'll be a spin-off!

Sora: Huh?

Namine: That's right! How many of you like Organization XIII?

……..

Namine: Um…well whether you like it or not, there will be a new fanfic in the future! Maybe.

Roxas: Called the **Organiztion's Table.**

Sora: It's just like us, only the Organization.

Kairi: We hope you like it someday.

Namine: So pick.

Riku: New fanfic with the same ideas?

Sora: Or season 3?

Namine: There will also be some changes in season 3, if there will be one.

Riku: The phone-thing was whack, and also…

Kairi: Our biggest change….

Sora: I won't be that stupid anymore!!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!!

Riku: Congratulations Sora. I knew you had it in you the whole time. (Pats Sora.)

Sora: Haha. Yeah….

Kairi: Thanks to **Shire Folk **Sora will no longer be so stupid.

Everyone: (Deep breath)

Riku: Man that was long!

Sora; What the hell is with this??? We're talk- fanfics hosts, not advertisers! What the hell happen to that narrator?

Riku: Well, the fact that you punched him in the face the last time kinda scared him.

Sora: It wasn't my fault! You held him!

Kairi: (Groans) _Mumbles_ He's not changing until _next_ season….

Sora: Besides, couldn't the writer do something better instead of making us finishing each other sentences?

Kairi: Hm….yeah you're kinda right.

Namine: O my gosh Kairi just agreed with Sora!

Sora: Yeah, yeah. Another suggestion by **Shire Folk**.

Kairi: S/he said I was being a bitch (_uh-oh. Someone forgot to censored that)_ to him!

Riku: Well, you kinda were…

Kairi: Shut up!

Namine: Uh…anyways, we have the results of the questions…

Sora: That means we have the answers.

Riku: Very good Sora. You're getting smarter by the lines of the script.

Sora: Thanks.

Roxas: Ugh. Anyways, Ginare is happy. The majority won!

(Ginare: Hehe. Which should I pick? Banana spilt, or whipped cream milkshake? They haven't picked the date yet. Thought I was gonna lose. Psh)

**Winners**

**RikuLuvr**

**Silent Blade**

**dragongirlj**

**xKeybladexMistressx**

Riku: Hope we didn't miss anyone.

Sora: If Ginare, hadn't read one of your fanfics yet, just remind.

Namine: Whew! Finally that's outta the way.

Kairi: Anyways, I wonder how the season finale will be.

Sora: Hopefully it won't take 3 chapters like the last one.

Roxas: That reminds me. How are those reporters? What are their names?

Riku: The weird one is Gwen. The crazy one is Helen.

Namine: Ah! I don't want _Helen_ to come back. She was almost as crazy as Axel.

Roxas: Well is Helen is in the deep end, why would she come back?

Sora: I don't know.

Kairi: By the way, what about the crew?

Sora: What crew?

Namine: How can you forget them? You know, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tifa…

Riku: Oh yeah. They seemed to have disappeared or something.

Roxas: Didn't they quit after the whole Axel and Helen incident?

Kairi: Sh….don't tempt them!

Roxas: Right.

Namine: Speaking of guests appearing, you think Axel is gonna get in the Organization XIII fanfic – if there is one- after his breakdown?

Kairi: I was thinking that too. But maybe they can control him more than we can?

Riku: Does anyone realize how they came back from the dead?

Sora: Yeah! We worked so hard getting rid of them, and now we're giving them a talk show?

Namine: Strange how humor fanfics work…very strange…

Kairi; Well, we can't do anything about it, so let's just end this and let the audience read the finale next fanfic.

Roxas: Yeah, it's almost time to end this.

Namine: We like to thank all the participants for answering the question. (Even though it was a stupid one!)

Riku: Be sure you choose between season 3 or new fanfic!

Sora: This chapter was brought to you by….uh…hey what was that name of the company we forgot to mention in the very beginning of season 2?

Kairi: **Gasp** You're right. We never did mention.

Namine: I forgot it.

Riku: Me too.

Roxas: Same…

Kairi: Uh…uh…this episode if brought to you by Ginare's crazy friends. Bye!

Sora: (Snorts) You could've come up with something else better.


	12. The Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Season 2 Finale: The Rumors**

Sora: Shit.

-

Riku: Language Sora!

-

Roxas: Damnit.

-

Riku: Dude, what the hell? Why's everyone cursing today?

-

Sora: This day just sucks.

-

Riku: How? Didn't it just begin?

-

Roxas: Well, for one thing, Aerith's out sick today.

-

Riku: That doesn't look like something you should be cursing about.

-

Sora: Did you see her sub? He looks like a **Bleep**!

-

Riku: Oh shut up Sora. You say that about everyone.

-

Roxas: No, he's right this time. I couldn't figure out if he was a guy until his name came up.

-

Riku: And his name is…?

-

Roxas:…Guy.

-

Sora: That's one letter from gay!

-

Roxas: But I'm serious. He doesn't look like a man or woman. He's like a heshe. No, it looks like an it to. He's like a …

-

Sora: Like a shitee!

-

Riku and Roxas: Language!

-

Roxas: Anyways, we have to look at him every time we walk down the hallways. And he smiles… (shivers)

-

Riku: Is he really that bad?

-

Sora: And the worst part is, he's a healer, so we can't insult him so much.

-

Roxas: Namine and Kairi are interviewing him right now.

-

Riku: For what?

-

Sora: Word has it that Axel escaped from the crazy house again. Things are gonna be pretty crazy soon. They wanna make sure that he doesn't have anything to do with that freak.

-

Riku: Hehe…So Roxas, what're you gonna do when Axel gets here?

-

Roxas: Shut up! It's not like he's coming here anyways.

-

Sora: You know that's not true.

-

Roxas: Well who says he's gonna find us?

-

Riku: Hmm. I don't know. Maybe because we have a sign that can be seen by a mile? He's gonna come Roxas. Admit it.

-

Roxas: Damnit shut up! Why are you guys so eager anyways? He might burn this whole place down!

-

Riku: But he hasn't yet. Twice he's been here and he's failed. He's too distracted by YOU. (Makes kissy faces. Sora laughs.)

-

Roxas: Damn you! (Punches Riku.)

* * *

Kairi: So, what was your name again?

-

Guy: It's Guy, honey.

-

Kairi: Right…Guy. Um… me and Namine will now discuss if you can be our sub. (Goes into another room with Namine)

-

Namine: NO! NO WAY!

-

Kairi: Do we have a choice? He's doesn't seem dangerous-

-

Namine: Are you serious?? He just called you honey! Not even Sora calls you that!

-

Kairi: Well Sora isn't…uh…maternal.

-

Namine: Do you even know if that's a guy?

-

Kairi: HELLO! His name's Guy!

-

Namine: I don't like him. At all! He's creepy. Even when he smiles!

-

Kairi: Namine we don't have a choice. I have to hire him. We already have enough damage to fix, the last thing we need is a reputation of not having a healer with us. That's too embarrassing for a show company thing.

-

Namine: So you wanna rep that we have a…. a…

-

Kairi: NO! But we have no choice! We have to!

-

Namine: But the way he smiles! The way he talks!

-

Kairi: (Walks back into room with Guy) You're hired…Guy.

-

Guy: Why thank you sweetie. (Smiles) I will work very hard to keep you happy.

-

Namine: (Silently groans.)

* * *

Roxas: Damn, are the girls done yet? They said meeting right now!

-

Sora: As long as they decided to get rid of him, I don't care how long it takes.

-

Riku: Here they come.

-

(Kairi and Namine enter)

-

Sora: Well?

-

Kairi: We hired him.

-

Roxas: WHAT?

-

Riku: How was he?

-

Kairi: He seems very nice-

-

Sora: (Runs to Kairi and grabs her shoulders) What did he do to you?? Did he give you crack??

-

Kairi: (Pushes Sora away) NO! I'm telling you he's harmless.

-

Roxas: No offense Sora, but I think Kairi just had a large dose of something.

-

Sora: Kairi, tell me what he did to you. I swear, I'll bet the **Bleep** outta him!

-

Namine: (Sadly) He didn't do anything to her.

-

Roxas: Oh no. Did he do something to you too??

-

Namine: No. Believe me, I don't like him as much as you as do, but Kairi says we have no choice.

-

Kairi: We need a healer. Otherwise people will think we're mediocre.

-

Riku: Is he really that bad?

-

Sora: Bad?? That guy's a **bleep**. He sure looks like one. He's a gay **bleep**. A girly man.

-

Namine: Sora! Don't say that. He's a healer!

-

Sora: Fine! He's a… _HEAVENLY_ GIRLY MAN! Happy???

-

Kairi: Why don't you just call him by his name?

-

Sora: I can't! It goes against my beliefs! I should never call a woman a man…or a man a woman…whichever he is.

-

Kairi: He's a man! Okay? HIS NAME'S GUY!

-

Sora: I'M TELLING YOU HE'S NOT A GUY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS STUPID NAME!

-

Kairi: Ugh! I'm leaving!

-

Sora: So am I!!

-

Kairi: BYE! (Leaves through door.)

-

Sora: BYE! (Leaves through another door.

-

…………………………………..

-

Namine: (Sighs) I'll go get Kairi.

-

Roxas: Riku and I'll get Sora.

-

* * *

Namine: Kairi! Wait up! (Catches up with Kairi)

-

Kairi: I can't believe this! I just want to make this show better! Why can't he see that??

-

Namine: I'm sure he can. He just rather have that…Guy out. And so do I!

-

Kairi: Well I'm sorry but we already told him he's hired. We can't-

-

Girls!

-

Kairi: Huh? Gwen!

-

(Gwen comes)

-

Gwen: I've been looking all over for you!

-

Namine: Why?

-

Gwen: Because of the rumors! Don't worry. You have a reporter who will listen to YOUR story.

-

Kairi: What?

-

Namine: Rumors?

-

Gwen: My goodness! You don't know them?

-

Namine: There are rumors about us?

-

Gwen: Well…not about you exactly.

-

Kairi: Who?

-

Gwen: About…. oh my gosh. I didn't know I had to be the one to break it out to you….

-

Kairi and Namine: TELL US!

-

Gwen: Well…(deep breath) there have been rumors going around that Roxas and Sora are having an affair.

-

WHAT?????

-

**To be continue**

* * *

**Kingdom Table Season 2 Finale is brought to you by orange juice. Have you seen them on the cartons yet?**


	13. The Rumors Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Kingdom Hearts Season 2 Finale: The rumors Part 2**

Kairi: WHAT????

-

Namine: It can't be!!

-

Gwen: I'm afraid it is.

-

Kairi: NO! NO! NO!! This day sucks! It can't be. How could Sora-?

-

Gwen: So the rumors are true?

-

Namine: Of course not! Kairi's just having a bad day. Kairi, you know this isn't true!

-

Kairi: But doesn't it explain everything? How Sora's being such a **Bleep** to me?? (Starts crying.)

-

Namine: Sora's always been a **Bleep** to you.

-

Kairi: So it's been going for this long????

-

Namine: NO!

-

Gwen: I'm not following.

-

Namine: They had a fight.

-

Gwen: Ah. Poor thing. (Pats Kairi on the shoulder. Turns to Namine.) I remember when you fought with Roxas.

-

Namine:_Yeah_ I rather not get into that. We have to focus! Kairi, there's no way Sora is cheating you over Roxas. I can swear!

-

Kairi: How do you know?? Aren't you questioning Roxas??

-

Namine: No.

-

Kairi: Why not???

-

Namine: Because the last time I thought Roxas was cheating me over some gay guy I ended up….well, what you are now.

-

Kairi: (Cries.)

-

Gwen: Look, how 'bout we go to Sora and Roxas and ask them. I'm sure they will tell us the truth.

-

Namine: Yeah! Let's! C'mon Kairi!

-

Kairi: You go. I have to go to the Heav- I- I mean Guy. (Runs crying.)

-

Namine: NO! Wait Kairi! (Runs after but Gwen catches her.)

-

Gwen: Let her go. She needs time alone

-

Namine: But she WON'T be alone! She's going to GUY!

-

Gwen: Who's he?

-

Namine: This…guy…thing… I don't know! But I don't trust him. We have to get to her-

-

Gwen: No, we have to figure out this story. You're gonna have to trust Kairi that she can defend herself.

-

Namine: But-

-

Gwen: BUT??? But what? We have to tell Kairi the truth. And we can't until we find out ourselves. And I need you to take me to Roxas and Sora! NOW!

-

Namine: ….Fine. 

* * *

Sora: Damn it! What the hell is wrong with her?? I swear to Mickey, sometimes I think she's secretly on crack or something.

-

Riku: Maybe he really isn't that bad.

-

Roxas: Yeah. I mean we never really spoke to him.

-

Sora: SO?! I can tell by his looks. He's crazy!

-

Riku: You really gotta apologize to her.

-

Roxas: Yeah. She didn't even slap you. You must've really hurt her!

-

Sora: Ah shut up you Oprahs. Like I already didn't know.

-

………….

-

Roxas: So, are you gonna apologize?

-

Sora: ……….. Fine. Just hope she didn't go back with that f-

-

Namine: SORA! (Enters the room with Gwen)

-

Sora: WHAT? I KNOW! Say sorry to her. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting to it-

-

Namine: NO! IT'S NOT THAT!

-

Riku: Oh hey Gwen. Long time no see.

-

Gwen: Why thank you Riku. I think you're actually the first one to greet me.

-

Riku: Really?

-

Namine: GWEN!

-

Gwen: Huh? Oh right. Well there's been rumors going on…

-

Sora: Sweet! We're in the papers??

-

Roxas: Uh oh. Nothing ever comes good bout us.

-

Gwen: You're right. ……. You're not gay are you?

-

Roxas: WHAT???

-

Namine: NO HE ISN'T!!! AND NEITHER IS SORA!!!

-

Sora: Course I'm not!

-

Roxas: What the **bleep** is going on?

-

Gwen: Aw, they look so cute together when they're confused.

-

Riku: OH. (Laughing on the ground) DAMN, this day is getting better and better.

-

Roxas: What?

-

Sora: I don't it.

-

Gwen: You don't have to. Now that we know the truth.

-

Namine: Let's just go to Kairi and tell her!

-

Sora: What the hell is going on??

-

Namine: Kairi went to Guy!

-

Sora:**Bleep** (Runs out.)

-

Namine: Sora wait up! (Follows)

-

Roxas: What's going on??? (Follows)

-

Gwen: Isn't that cute?? He's going to save his girlfriend!

-

Riku: (Still laughing) We gotta watch! (Runs out with Gwen)

* * *

Kairi: Um..Guy?

-

Guy: Why hello dear.

-

Kairi: I just came to say…that you got the j-job.

-

Guy: Why thank you honey.

-

Kairi: Yeah...kay.

-

Guy: Why dear. Why are you ever so crying?

-

Kairi: Huh? I'm crying? Oh it's allergy season.

-

Guy: (Hands on hips) Now dear. I can tell whether if someone's crying or it's just allergies. Now tell me what's wrong.

-

Kairi: wel…what do you do if…um…you frind out that your boyfriends I gay? Or straight in your case.

-

Guy: Sora??? Sora is gay?

-

Kairi: yeah. That's what I heard. With Roxas.

-

Guy: WHAT???? ROXAS???? (clenches fists)

-

Kairi: (Not noticng) Yeah. And it sucks. I should've known. He's been such a jerk to me. It's obvious that e doesn't like me anymore. And maybe I don't like him anymore either…

-

Guy: ROXAS!!!!!!!

-

Kairi: Huh? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! (Screams)

* * *

Sora:**Bleep** Did you hear that???

-

Roxas: Crap. What's he doing to her?

-

Sora: (Only hearing "doing" and "her") KAIRI!!!!! 

* * *

DUHN DUHN DUHN

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author Notes:

OMG I just realize how much I hate this season. There has been lots of reactions with the whole gay conversations and I want it to stop! I wanna go back to the stupid funny I did at season 1. Season 3 will be coming, BUT I HAVE FULL RIGHTS FOR ORGANIZATION XIII TABLES DON'T I????? But don't worry. I have some ideas for season 3 coming! By the way, if you would like to see Guy, click on the link on my profile My friend, you can check her out if you like moonlight haku, worked really hard on it (in math class) so don't forget to review that picture!Your reviews really help so don't forget to review. Meanwhile, enjoy this season finale and **remember to review**!

Wow. That must've been my longest note ever…


	14. The Rumors Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's sequels.

**Kingdom Hearts Season 2 Finale: The Rumors Part 3**

Kairi:** Bleep!!!** Oh my **Bleep**ing **Beep**!!! Damnit! Why the hell are you always coming back!?

* * *

Leon: What the **Bleep** is going on in there?? 

-

Cloud: Who knows? It's not our problem. We're in OUTSIDE duty.

-

Leon: Yeah, the inside guards should be about to handle it.

-

Cloud: What do outside guards do anyway?

-

Leon: Hm…I think it means we're on break….

* * *

(Inside, the guards are on their job) 

-

Yuna: Did you hear that?

-

Rikku: Sounds like trouble. C'mon let's fly there! (Starts flying with Yuna)

-

Paine: (Lagging behind) I hope you remember that we're pixies in this version and we can't fly fast!

* * *

Sora: Oh man. (Keyblade pops out of nowhere in his hands. Starts whacking everything in his way.) KAIRI!! 

-

Roxas: How come I can't do that?

-

Namine: Roxas! Did you hear that??

-

Roxas: You mean someone screaming ROXAS!!!!!?

-

Namine: Yeah you know what that means right?

-

Roxas:**Bleep** Why am I running TO it??

-

Namine: Gee, I don't know Roxas. But you might wanna stop running now.

-

Roxas: (Stops running.) Tell me what happens, k?

-

Namine: Nah. (Stops running) I'm tired of this. I hope he blows something up and goes away forever.

-

Gwen: (Catches up with Roxas) So you're not gay with Sora?

-

Roxas: NO!

-

Gwen: Anyone else?

-

Roxas: NO! And not Axel!

-

Gwen: Huh?

-

Riku: (Pushes Gwen) Forget it!

* * *

Kairi: Stay away! Guy…I mean Axel! 

-

Axel/Guy: AHHHHHHH!!!!

-

Sora: Kairi!

-

Kairi: Sora? Sora! What do we do???

-

Sora: (Stares at Axel)

-

Kairi: SORA!! Don't tell me you came in here without a plan!

-

Sora; What can I do? I can't stab the guy! I have a KEY!

-

Yuna: We'll save you!! (YRP flys in)

-

Rikku: I got his hair!

-

Yuna: I got his left hand!

-

Paine: His right.

-

Kairi and Sora: (Stays in amazement as three pixies hold down crazy Axel)

-

Rikku: Hey say something to get rid of him?

-

Yuna: Yeah! Maybe he'll melt or something.

-

Sora: Uh…ok.

-

Kairi: Hey Axel…Roxas will never love you!

-

Axel: What??

-

Sora: He didn't even come here to see you!

-

Kairi: He loves Namine!

-

Axel: What…no!

-

Sora: (Whispers) I feel like a kindergarterner for doing this.

-

Kairi: Me too. It's like one of those teasing circles.

-

Paine: Guys say more! I think he's about to crack!

-

Sora: Uh….Disney characters are cooler than you!

-

Riku and Gwen: (Runs in)

-

Kairi: Ooooo! This is great! Everyone make a circle and laugh at Axel.

-

Everyone: (Makes a circle and laughs at Axel)

-

Axel: (Blows up)

-

……………………

-

Gwen: What just happened?

-

Riku: I think we blew Axel up.

-

Sora: Are you serious? NICE!!! NAMINE! ROXAS! COME QUICK!!!!

-

Namine and Roxas: (Runs in)

-

Kairi: We blew Axel up!!!

-

Roxas: You're kidding..

-

Namine: Oh my god…

-

Roxas: YES!!! I'M FREE!!!! (Hugs Namine)

-

Sora: WE'RE DONE!! HE'S GONE!!!! (Hugs Kairi)

-

Riku; YAY!!!!

-

Yuna: Good work YRP!

-

Paine: Let's just go before anyone else blows up.

-

Rikku: WOOOO!!

-

(YRP leaves)

* * *

Gwen: What a day… 

-

Riku: Yeah….

-

Gwen: So Kairi, are you still mad at Sora?

-

Kairi; Mad about what?

-

Gwen: About-

-

Namine: Shut it Gwen.

-

Gwen: Okay. Well I'm leaving now.

-

Roxas: So you'll report it right?

-

Gwen: Of course. Front page: **Sora and Roxas are not gay** Second page:**Beloved Nobody blew up**

-

Sora: Beloved???

-

Gwen: Whatever. It's a tabloid thing. (Leaves)

-

Roxas: This is so great! I can't believe we're finally free! He blew up!

-

Namine: (Laughs) Let's call it a day. (Turns to you guys) This fanfic is brought to you by tabloid magazines.

-

Kairi: Remember, it's not true unless it's from a tabloid.

-

Sora: Oh and, if Ginare mentions any of this gay stuff in her/him future episodes, you have permission to virtually slap her/him.

-

Everyone: BYE!


	15. Season 3 Commercial

_**Don't own these character**_**s**

**Season 3 Commercial**

Narrator: (In a mysterious voice.) You may not know this but these kids have some secret…

-

Sora: Psst!! Kairi! You sure he's not gonna insult us again right?

-

Kairi: Yeah, but just in case make sure you have that bat ready.

-

Roxas: I don't see the point in this. Why would Sora need a baseball bat to knock out a guy when he can make a giant key pop into his hand any time?

-

Riku: 'Cause it's more fun. Now shut up! I wanna hear him.

-

Narrator: Hey kids! I can hear you. Shut it before I-

-

Namine: Okay! Just go on with the stupid commercial!!

-

Narrator: (Coughs. Voice suddenly turns casual.) Okay…where was I? Oh yeah! Okay, well when their not hanging around and stuff, these good ol' kids sit around and stuff and talk bout stuff…and stuff.

-

Roxas: What the hell? Stuff? Sora ,get the bat ready.

-

Narrator: Stuff….stuff…stuff.

-

Kairi: Ugh! I'm done. Sora, sneak behind him and just shut him up.

-

Sora: Will do!

-

Narrator: Stuff! Stuff! AND LOTS OF STUFF!

-

Riku: Okay, he's going to it. On three…

-

Sora: (Raises his bat above the narrator's head)

-

Narrator: Don't you like stuff? I sure like stuff. Them kids too. They like it in crabs though. I like stuffed shrimp.

-

Sora: (Swings)

-

Narrator: (KO'ed)

-

Kairi: Oh my god! We just killed him!

-

Sora: No way. He's not even bleeding.

-

Namine: Well, whatever! Just get him out of here!

-

Sora: (Picks up Narrator's feet.) Where?

-

Roxas: (Runs to help Sora. Picks up Narrator's head) Let's dump this guy over the window.

-

Sora: Good idea!

-

Riku: Ahem. We have no windows.

-

Narrator: (Mumbles) Stuff…stuff…

-

Roxas: $&! He's waking up!

-

Sora: (Whacks again with bat) Not anymore.

-

Kairi: Sora stop that!

-

Sora: Do you want him to wake up??

-

Namine: Oh no! He's still waking up!

-

Narrator: Huh? Where am I? Stuff?

-

Kairi: Wow. He kept saying stuff just to piss us off but now's he's to beat up to stop talking about it!

-

Riku: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks Kairi. We sure needed an explanation!

-

Sora: Shut up! How the hell do we get a drunk in the head guy out?? (Let's go of Narrator's feet)

-

Roxas: (Let's go of Narrator's head. Bends down and talks to him) Hey, you want stuff?

-

Narrator: Stuff?

-

Roxas: Yeah! There's lots of stuff out there! (Points to exit door)

-

Narrator: Stuff?

-

Riku: Yeah! Lot's and lot's and stuff! All you gotta do is go through that door!

-

Narrator: (Confused) Stuff? (Begins to walk to door)

-

Kairi: (Opens door for him)

-

Everyone: (Watches Narrator walk out and leave.)

-

Sora: Well, glad that over!

-

Kairi: Hey! We got mail!

-

Riku: Really? Like…fan letters??

-

Roxas: Psh yeah right. Dream on buddy.

-

Kairi: Oh my god.

-

Sora: (Ignoring her) Hey you know what would be funny?

-

Kairi: Sora!

-

Riku: (Also ignoring) What?

-

Sora: If that guy suddenly realizes what we just did and came back and wouldn't stop bothering us. Like Axel. Wouldn't that be funny?

-

Roxas: Hell no! I don't need another stalker.

-

Namine: (Whacks Roxas in the head) Stop thinking so highly of yourself.

-

Kairi: GUYS!

-

Everyone else: What?

-

Kairi: This! (Waves letter)

-

Roxas: What is it?

-

Kairi: What the hell do you think it is? A letter?

-

Sora: What's it say?

-

Kairi: It's an invitation.

-

Namine: Oh my god! We actually got invited to a party! YAYYYY!!! We never get invited to parties!

-

Roxas: Shhhhh! Namine! We don't want people to know that!

-

Kairi: You're not gonna like this party…

-

Sora: Why no?

-

Kairi: It's an invitation to…uh…

-

Riku: WHAT! TO WHAT!

-

Kairi: Axel's funeral.

-

Sora: WHAT?? Who would want to honor Axel??

-

Kairi: Well, he has friends!

-

Riku: Organization XIII is inviting us?

-

Kairi: Apparently.

-

Roxas: But don't they hate Sora?

-

Sora: Why me??

-

Kairi: Hm…It says "To Roxas, Riku,, Namine, Kairi, and …Lora.

-

Sora: WHAT??? Who the hell is Lora?

-

Riku: (Cracks up) Hah! That's great!

-

Namine: So now what?

-

Kairi: Well it says that 5 people from here are to come. And since we don't have a Lora…

-

(Suddenly a crack on the door.)

-

Namine: What was that?

-

Riku: Sounded like an egg.

-

Kairi: (Opens door. Finds an egg on it and Narrator)

-

Narrator: (Throw more eggs) That's for hitting me! (Runs away)

-

Everyone: (Wipes of egg off themselves)

-

Riku: He just egged us!

-

Sora: Let's get him! (Runs out to chase)

-

Riku: (Follows him)

-

Roxas: (Follows him)

-

Namine: (Follows him)

-

Kairi: (Stays) I was never a good runner.

-

Kairi: This commercial was brought to you buy N. Narrators. Wanna get some good narrators? Then DON'T GO TO N. NARRATORS!!! TRUST ME! Bye!


	16. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

**Ginare: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's sequels.**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!**

Kairi: Hi everybody!!

-

Riku: (Scowls)

-

Lora: (Crosses arms)

-

Roxas: (Hides face in arms)

-

Namine: Um…well, we're all in a really bad mood today, even though…

-

Kairi: (With forced happiness) EVEN THOUGH IT'S OUR SERIES' BIRTHDAY!! EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN EXACTLY ONE WHOLE YEAR SINCE WE STARTED! (Angrily) Now brighten up before I forces smiles on you guys!

-

Roxas: HAPPY BDAY!

-

Riku: WOOOOOOOOO!

-

Lora: …..

-

Roxas: (All of a sudden, happiness isn't fake anymore) So…uh…Lora…(Stifling laughter)

-

Riku: (Laughing out loud.)

-

Namine: Oh shut up! (Rolls eyes)

-

Kairi: Lora…you're gonna have to talk soon.

-

Lora: …..

-

Namine: Forget h-her. So, we're not in a normal Kingdom Table guys.

-

Riku: Yup, we're celebrating our wonderful anniversary. It's a great party. You should come.

-

Roxas: Yeah. Sure. Axel's funeral sure is fun.

-

Kairi: Okay, so we're not exactly celebrating our anniversary right, but this is important too.

-

Riku: (Sarcastically) Yeah, cause we didn't hold one for him the last time he died.

-

Namine: Well, we owe Organization XIII. After all, we did lots of terrible things to them.

-

Roxas: Are you serious? After they tried to kill us? (Sarcastically) Yeah. We were _terrible to them_.

-

Kairi: Still! We were the ones who blew-

-

Riku: SHHHHHH!!! Not so loud!

-

Kairi: (Whisper) We were the ones who blew Axel up!

-

Roxas: Cause he kept stalking us!

-

Riku: (Changing the subject) So, have you readers noticed that Sora isn't here anymore?

-

Roxas: (Sarcastically) Really?? Wow. No wonder it got so quiet.

-

Lora: KGMMMFPH!

-

Riku: (Snorts) Yup. Instead, this uh… _pretty_ lady is here with us. Everyone meet Lora! Say hi!

-

Lora: (In a really, really, really, really, really high pitched voice.) hi.

-

Kairi: Um…your voice sure is high. Lora.

-

Lora: (Lower voice) Hi.

-

Namine: Anyways, Sora isn't here. It's because Organization XIII didn't invite him.

-

Kairi: Instead they invited some girl named Lora. And here she is!

-

Lora: Hi.

-

Kairi: Okay, now that we're done with out setting, our characters, and stuff, let's get to the topic. The past year, crazy things happened yes?

-

Riku: Great. A re-cap episode.

-

Namine: Not entirely. Let's put in some opinions.

-

Roxas: Why are you girls so enthusiastic about this?

-

Riku: Duh. Cause nothing bad happened to them.

-

Kairi: Excuse me? Twice we heard rumors that our boyfriends were gay, and we were the only ones who got personally attacked by Axel!

-

Riku: Whatever. We men could've kicked Axel's butt. And it was you girls' fault that you had to dramatize over some stupid rumors. Right Roxas?

-

Roxas: Uh…

-

Riku: Right! Right, Lora?

-

Lora: Um…I'm not a man.

-

Riku: Oh…uh..right.

-

Kairi: Ugh. Boys and their man pride.

-

Namine: So, re-cap time. **(Ginare: If you don't like recaps, skip all of this until you see a very bold line such as this.) **Let's see. What was our very first topic?

-

Kairi: Well, our first episode didn't have a first topic remember?

-

Roxas: Oh yeah! I forgot about that!

-

Namine: Right..

-

Kairi: Because Sora was stupid enough to forget the stupid scripts and stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!

-

Lora: KGMMMFPH!

-

Riku: Deep breath Kairi.

-

Kairi: (Breathes)

-

Namine: Okay, well, our next episode did have a topic.

-

Roxas: (Laughs) Oh yeah. The first time she heard a rumor that Sora was gay.

-

Riku: Yeah! With me!

-

Roxas: Haha! And she actually believed it as first!

-

Kairi: Shut up!

-

Namine: But in the end she found out that it wasn't true. Okay, next episode.

-

Kairi: Ew. I don't wanna go back there.

-

Namine: Ugh. You're right. The boys drooling over those Final Fantasy girls. Not that it was the girls' fault.

-

Roxas: Oh yeah. Hehe…

-

Riku: (Smirking) I almost forgot.

-

Sora: (Fantasizing)

-

Kairi: Next!

-

Namine: Well, then there was our season finale. When I first thought Roxas was cheating on me with Axel.

-

Roxas: (Getting uncomfortable) Next!

-

Kairi: Ugh! Our stupid commercial! With stupid Narrators!

-

Riku: This really isn't bringing happy memories is it? Next!

-

Namine: C'mon. They're has to be ONE happy episode. Next one…when we were yelling at Sora for his April Fool's pranks.

-

Riku: Damn it! I still hold that grudge for mixing his hair gel with mine!

-

Namine: Or messing with my hair dye.

-

Lora: KGMMMFPH!

-

Kairi: That's right Lora. It wasn't Sora who didn't remember? It was Roxas.

-

Namine: ROXAS YOU JERK!

-

Roxas: Next episode! Oh yeah…the Memorial Break.

-

Riku: Yeah mean when Sora burned me in a freakin' tanning booth!

-

Lora: (Squeaks) Next episode!

-

Namine: Our interview with Axel when he was crazy.

-

Kairi: Oh yeah. He was so drunk that day…

-

Riku: Next!

-

Namine: Debate if we should continue the series, which we did. The idea of Organization Tables is sealed in Ginare's idea-vault. NOBODY GO THROUGH AND TRY TO STEAL IT!

-

Kairi: Then it was our season 2 finale, where I thought Sora was gay.

-

Riku: Hahahahhhahha. With an affair of Roxas!

-

Roxas: Shut up! It wasn't funny when he was paired up with you!

-

Riku: Man, Sora sure gets paired up with a lot of guys. Wonder if he really is gay…

-

Kairi: SHUT UP!

-

Lora: KGMMMFPH!

-

Namine: Next!

-

Kairi: Finally, our previous chapter. Our commercial.

-

Riku: That was NOT funny. When that narrator egged our house…GR!

-

Lora: (Laughs) GR!

-

Riku: Shut up!

-

Kairi: And now we're here, first episode of season 3. In a funeral. For Axel, who we blew up.

-

**(Ginare: Okay, all you recap skippers. That was the end of the recap. Enjoy the rest of this rambling episode.)**

**-**

Namine: Oh look! Here comes Zexion from Organization XIII.

-

Zexion: How do you like funeral?

-

Namine: Oh, um…. Great.

-

Roxas: Yeah…wonderful.

-

Zexion: (Looks at Lora) Who's she?

-

Roxas: That's Lora. You invited her in the invitation remember?

-

Zexion: What? No. That was Sora.

-

Riku: But…you wrote Lora.

-

Zexion: We meant Sora.

-

Riku: Great! Sora, you can take off the dress now.

-

Lora/Sora: I can't…I have nothing under.

-

Roxas: WHOA!

-

Riku: (Whistles) Nice going.

-

Sora: Shut up!

-

Kairi: (Smacks head.) Thanks for the clear up Zexion.

-

Zexion: Yeah no problem. So, uh, Roxas. How's life in the other side?

-

Roxas: What? Oh. It's good.

-

Zexion: Cool.

-

……….

-

Zexion: So, uh…you guys blew up Axel?

-

Kairi: What? H-how did you know?

-

Zexion: Oh uh…we over heard you guys.

-

Roxas: But…Kairi was whispering when she mentioned that.

-

Zexion: This is a fanfic. Sound doesn't really matter.

-

Kairi: Right…

-

Namine: Are you mad?

-

Zexion: Let me put it this way……………….

-

…………………………………….

-

Zexion: GET'EM!!!

-

Sora: #$&! ( Picks up his dress) Everyone run!

-

Kingdom Tables Cast: (Runs)

-

Organization XIII: (Chases them) **(Ginare: Hmm….Shouldn't they all be dead?)**

-

Sora: (Still running) They're just jealous cause we have our own show.

-

Riku: (Beside Sora) Shut up, pick up your dress, and run faster!

-

Kairi: (Running as fast as she could…..not very fast.) This show is brought to you by recaps. Hope you enjoyed ours! Bye!

-

Sora: (In front) If you forget to REVIEW and say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, may you be virtually SMACKED by us! **(Ginare: He's just kidding! And if he isn't...I had nothing to do with it!)**


	17. HELP!

**Help!**

Ginare:**Attention Kingdom Table fans, Kingdom Tables is suffering some technical difficulties.**

Sora: HELP! OH HELP! PLEASE!

-

Riku: Shut up and keep running.

-

Roxas: If you (pants…[no not the jeans…. gasps) know where we are…(pants again) then save us!

-

Zexion: I think we're catching up to them! C'mon let's get Kairi! She's the slow one!

-

Kairi: AHH!

-

Nmine: Save us! WE'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR THREE MONTHS! HELP!

-

Ginare: Yeah….technical difficulties. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Can't do it now….but I will update soon! 

-

Sora: Please HELP! I'VE BEEN WEARING THE SAME DRESS FOR 3 MONTHS! SAVE ME!

-

Riku: Man, how long can Organization XIII run? I thought old, grey-haired people run slowly.

-

Zexion: Who are you calling old?

-

Ginare: I know what you're thinking. Why do I keep using Zexion? Because…I forgot everybody else. Anyways, you can help the poor cast but reviewing. More reviews means faster updating.

-

Kairi: Please review! I don't want to see Sora in a dress anymore!

-

Namine: I don't want to run no more!

-

Riku: HELP!


	18. Random

**Random**

Sora: Alright! Season Three is here for real.

-

Riku: Wooooooooo!

-

Kairi: Okay, but we have bad news.

-

Roxas: Don't call it bad news. Besides, we have good news too!

-

Namine: Wait..what? What news?

-

Riku: Well, Sora's not stupid (coughs) as much-

-

Sora: Hey!

-

Roxas: And Kairi's not a bitch! (Sneezes) as much-

-

Kairi: Excuse me?

-

Namine: Oh. That. Well, there are other things. Remember way, way, WAY back then on season 2?

-

Sora: We mentioned something about the phone thingy.

-

Kairi: And then we never spoke about it again.

-

Roxas: You guys don't remember do you? It was in chapter 8 remember? Haha. At the end.

-

Sora: Haha. Now all of you are thinking of switching the page to chapter 8 and look at the end.

-

Namine: BEFORE you do that, we'll just save the trouble for you.

-

Kairi: Riku, so far, you've been the least talkative, that means you have to fetch the script on that day.

-

Riku: &

-

Roxas: Baby.

-

Riku: Shut up. Okay. (Fetches script) Alright. It was only mentioned in one sentence, said by Kairi. Here it is:

_Kairi: Well…. bye! And remember that you can give opinions on the Phone-Thingy. __**Gasp**__ We forgot to explain that!_

Namine: Now, let's explain what that was.

-

………….

-

Sora: Uh….anyone remembers what that was?

-

Riku: Nope.

-

Kairi: Okay, so everyone will never know what it is! Now that it's settled…

-

Sora: So what topic is it today?

-

Namine: WELL… no one planned for anything today, so let's just check out the reviews.

-

Kairi: Remember to review. We appreciate them all!

-

Everybody: …………………

-

Sora: What just happened? DID YOU JUST ADVERTISE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FANFIC??

-

Kairi: (Gasps) Oh my god! I did!! I'M SO SORRY!!

-

Riku: Ugh. C'mon Kairi, you know how people hate that.

-

Roxas: I know. You're watching something and then….Bam!! (mocks) Ooooo look! Buy this thing cause of this…..and just BLAH BLAH BLAH!!

-

Namine: (Nervously) Calm down Roxas.

-

Roxas: NO! Don't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!

-

Everybody: ……………………..

-

Roxas: (Hisses) Sorry.

-

Sora: Okay. Lots of Randomness this chapter eh?

-

Namine: AHHHHH! I give up!! It's time to use THAT!!

-

Kairi: WHAT?? THAT?? But…but, THAT hasn't been thought of since….erm….since last Wednesday!

-

Namine: But we have to!! We have nothing to talk about!!

-

Riku: This is so far THE WORST season! The first episode, we were running for our lives, with Sora wearing a dress! (Shivers)

-

Sora: Quit complaining! You didn't have to wear it at least!!

-

Roxas: No. But we had to LOOK at you wearing one!

-

Riku: (Laughs and high-fives Roxas)

-

Kairi: Oh shut up! Quit picking on him!

-

Namine: Yeah, you know that it's only to get worse…

-

Sora: Wait..what? Worse? What do you mean?

-

Kairi: Yeah what do you mean?

-

Namine: You know the THING!!

-

Kairi: OH right the THING….

-

Sora: WHAT THING??

-

Riku: Aw man. First he's stupid now he's the victim!

-

Sora: W-what?? What do you mean?

-

Roxas: Awwwww. Poor Sora. Always so happy, and now…tsk tsk.

-

Namine: (Giggling.)

-

Sora: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??

-

Riku: (Mocks) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??

-

Kairi: (Laughs)

-

Sora: KAIRI!

-

Kairi: Sorry, it sounded funny.

-

Sora: YOU KNOW WHAT?? SCREW THIS. I'm leaving.

-

Kairi: Sora wait!

-

Sora: (Leaves the table.)

-

BANG!

-

Namine: What was that?

-

Roxas: Uh….didn't you read? It said BANG!

-

Riku: Why BANG?

-

Kairi: (Screams) Oh my god! Someone just shot Sora!!

-

Riku: What?? Is this the big THING?? Aw man, why couldn't I be the one who got shot?

-

Kairi: What the hell are you talking about?? Sora's dead. Why do you sound so happy?? (Thinks) Unless…you KILLED Sora!!

-

Roxas: Whoa!! You can't say that! We didn't see him with a gun.

-

Kairi: (Crying) What do you mean SEE? We can't see anything! THIS IS A FANFIC!!

-

Riku: Well then maybe it was YOU!!

-

Kairi: ME?? How could it be me?? I'm crying aren't I?

-

Namine: Maybe it's an act!!

-

Kairi: Namine!!

-

Namine: Well it's true!! No offense Kairi but in the past seasons, you were a **bleep**.

-

Kairi: You're such a backstabber! Well, maybe it was you!! You're such an angel all the time, wearing your stupid white dress! Maybe you finally snapped!!

-

Roxas: Everyone just calm down. Riku, just admit you did it and maybe we can stop this fight.

-

Riku: What makes you think I did it??

-

Roxas: It's obvious isn't it? Sora got everything you wanted. The keyblade, Kairi, the power…

-

Riku: How do we know it wasn't you??

-

Roxas: (Getting angry) Why would I kill him??

-

Riku: You're his alter ego. Maybe you're also his evil twin or something, dying to finally be recognized as someone instead of a nobody!

-

Roxas: (Sarcastically) Wow, real deep Riku!

-

Someone: ALRIGHT QUIET!! We're gonna sort this out!!

-

**To be continued**.

_Preview:_ Who killed Sora? Was it Riku, accused of being jealous? Or Kairi, known to be a **bleep**? Perhaps it was the angelic Namine, who might've have finally snapped? What about Roxas, the alter ego who's been in the shadows for …..uh…..years? How out who in the next chapter!

-

**Vote for the mysterious someone!**

Do you want the someone to be…

Aerith?

Sephiroth?

Goofy and Donald?

Cloud?

Mickey?

Other?

THEN VOTE!! Who will bring peace?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for waiting everyone! Hope this chapter made up for the last! Remember to vote! OR just plan review! I'll take either. By the way, the idea of the THING was from **Dark JaylenX.** I don't think it was intended but his review INSPIRED me.

"..next thing ya know...Sora gets shot by guy" -Dark JaylenX

Thanks Dark JaylenX

And to explain the voting thing...Just vote for the person you think should be in the next chapter. They don't have to be from that list! Please vote! If you don't then I'll decide...but it's more fun if you vote!

Thank you all!!


	19. Court

**Court**

Mickey: Wait, do I hit the hammer when it starts or when it ends?

-

Aerith: Both.

-

Mickey: Okay! Court begins now!!

-

Kairi: Uh…is this really nessecary?

-

Riku: How did some of these guys managed to get in here?

-

Sephiroth: Shut up.

--

Riku and Kairi: YES SIR!

-

Donald: YourSH majestySh….whySH areSH weSH hereSH?

-

Mickey: What was that Donald?

-

Donald: WhySH areSH—

-

Goofy: (Goofily) Why are we here?

-

Aerith: No reason. Just sit and act like you're listening.

-

Donald: OkaySH!

-

Reno: I don't know why I'M here!

-

Namine: Why are WE here?

-

Roxas: Yeah. Why?

-

Leon: Because one of you killed Sora. And we're gonna find out who/

-

Cloud: Why is HE here? (Points at Serphiroth)

-

Reno: (Thinks Cloud is pointing at him) I'm here because-

-

Sephiroth: (Interrupts) I'm here to kick you **Bleep **if you don't shut up!

-

Cloud: Of course! Rely on that giant **Bleep** sword forever!

-

Reno: (To Cloud) Hey! I'm your enemy too you know!

-

Sephiroth: (To Cloud) What the **Bleep **are you talking about? You have one too!

-

Mickey: Alright! Alright! We already have one fight going on! We don't need another!

-

Kairi: I don't know why why we're here! We're leaving Sora's dead body outside!!

-

Sephiroth: Suck it up!

-

Cloud: Why don't you suck it up?

-

Leon: Oh my god please just shut up both of you!

-

Aerith: Okay….what do we do now?

-

Goofy: (Goofily) Gawrsh. I dun' know.

-

Donald: SoSH Shora isH deadSH and..

-

Sephiroth: Would someone just shut the duck up?

-

Cloud: I wish you would shut the **Bleep **up!

-

Leon: (Bangs his head on table)

-

Reno: (Sighs) (Whispers to Riku) It sucks being the secondary character.

-

Riku: (Whipsers) I feel ya man..

-

Sephiroth: Hey PRETTY BOY! You talkin' 'bout me?

-

Riku: Uh…..n-no! Sir!

-

Cloud: You're that full of yourself eh? You think people always talk about you? Well someone sure has been spoiled by someone else!

-

Sephiroth: You bringin' my mom into this?

-

Cloud: So what if I am?

-

Sephiroth: You're just sad cause I killed you lil' friend next to you!

-

Aerith: Oh that was him?

-

Reno: You just noticed?

-

Aerith: He stabbed me in the back! How could I've known?

-

Cloud: You tryin to start something Momma's Boy?

-

Sephiroth: Bring it on Spiky!

-

Cloud: I will! Outside! Now! (Walks out of the table)

-

Mickey: Now hold it…we still need to sort this out…

-

Roxas: No we don't! You guys can leave. Go on.

-

Sephiroth: Screw this **BLEEP**! (Runs after Cloud)

-

Namine: Now the rest of you….you can go now.

-

Mickey: Oh no…I'm here to do my job!

-

Goofy: (Goofily) And I'm suppose to follow Mickey!

-

Donald: AndSH I'mSH..

-

Riku: Yeah, yeah we get it. It's okay! You guys go ahead!

-

Leon: Fine with me. I don't even know why I was here. (Leaves)

-

Reno: Me neither. No one's paying attention to me anyways. (Leaves)

-

Roxas: Hey Mickey! There's a fly over there. Hit it with your hammer!

-

Mickey: (Slams Hammer)

-

Aerith: Okay court is done!

-

Mickey: What?

-

Aerith: You hit the hammer! That means court has ended. You did your job!

-

Roxas: Yayyyyy! Now get out!

-

Mickey: Okay! (Leaves with his posse, Donald and Goofy.)

-

………………………..

-

Aerith: Who wants to see the fight outside?

-

Kairi: I do! I do!

-

Namine: Same here!

-

Riku: Awesome! Let's go!

-

Roxas: Twenty bucks on Sephy!

-

Aerith: I'll go get the others….

-

**The End**

-

**Author's Note**:

Yeah I know. This chapter was sloppy. The next one will be pretty short (I think) but the one after that will be better (I hope) Honestly, I'm kinda lost on my plot but I'll find my way. Hope you guys won't be too brutal. Since I didn't want to turn any votes down, I put up all the characters mentioned, with the exception of Cloud. Don't forget to review!


	20. RIP Sora

**RIP Sora**

Kairi: (Sadly) Sora….you've been everything in this fanfic. I really wish you were still alive. I don't regret being your girlfriend. And um…sorry for watching the fight of Cloud and Sephiroth while you were laying on the cold, hard ground. I wished you were there alive though.

-

Riku: (Steps up as Kairi steps back.) Well, never thought this would happen. I always thought I would be the one dead, but it turns out that you had to take that role too. I guess I am kinda jealous, sorry. And uh…remember that stash of crack you were hiding in your drawer that went missing? Well, I took it. I'm sorry. (Steps back into the line.)

-

Roxas: (Steps up) It feels so empty without you. You were my other half…ugh no…I take that back, but only because it sounds wrong. Erm….I'm sorry for watching the fight with Cloud and Sephiroth too. I knew you would've bet on Cloud, since you like his hair. Wish you could've stayed with us longer. It would've been great to see you not stupid. (Steps back into line.)

-

Namine: (Steps up.) I have a lot to say sorry for. I'm sorry for erasing your memory that one time. You don't really remember but I'm still very sorry. And that one time I trapped you in that flower thing. I'm not sure why I did it but I thought I looked cool. And thanks for everything too. I'll…I mean…we'll miss you. (Steps back into line.)

-

Tomb: **Here Lies Sora. RIP Sora.**

-

Kairi: Okay, now we need the body to bury it. Rikku, do you have it?

-

Riku: What? Why would I have it?

-

Kairi: No, other Rikku.

-

Rikku: Uh….yeah…funny story…

-

Yuna: It wasn't there anymore.

-

Roxas: WHAT?

-

Paine: Crap. Here comes the drama. Fly away YRP. (Flies away with YRP.)

-

Riku: You're kidding. This was all a stupid joke from him! Ugh that little—

-

Kairi: We don't know that yet! Maybe someone else took it.

-

Namine: I doubt it. Why would anyone take a dead body?

-

Kairi: He couldn't have. If he did, he would be here by now!

-

Roxas: He's just bad at timing. You know what? Enough with this sap! I'm sick of playing sad. Sora, I'm gonna kill you for playing dead!

-

Riku: And I'll help!

-

Namine: And I'll watch!

-

Kairi: NO! He's not playing! Why would he play?

-

Namine: Well, I have been suspicious. Why didn't he play pranks on April Fools this year?

-

Kairi: That was last season! He's grown up!

-

Namine: Wow, Kairi. You're a lot less beechy.

-

Kairi: Oh thanks.

-

Roxas: Sucks for us! We're just gonna get Sora back without you! (Inscribes something on the tomb with a pocketknife.)

-

Kairi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

-

Roxas: Alright! Let's hunt him down! (Takes out keyblade.)

-

Riku: (Takes out sword.)

-

Namine: (Takes out pencil and sketch pad. **Ginare: I remember that was her weapon**...**I think**.)

-

Roxas: Let's go! (Runs with Riku and Namine following him.)

-

Kairi: This show was brought to you by Tomb Maker! If you want a tomb where people are allowed to inscribe insults to the dead, then get your tomb there!

-

Tomb: (With Roxas' inscription.) **Here Lies Sora. RIP Sora.** _**No. Don't RIP. Go to hell instead!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

-

Sora: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?? Helloo?? YOU! (He's talking to you.) Can YOU tell me where everyone is? Oh my god. I sound like Dora the Explora! AHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

**Ginare**: Hope this one wasn't as bad as the last one. I'm going to try to go back to my weekly updates. TRYING, NO PROMISES. But thanks for all the reviews!! But I PROMISE that Kingdom Tables will go back to talking about topics…no more interruptions, at least for the next episode. I'm going to start using some ideas on the review board too. Remember to review!


	21. The List

The List

**The List**

Sora: ("**Gangsta**ly") YO! WATTUP EVERYONE??

-

Kairi: Yeah, yeah, he's back.

-

Riku: We're all back! At the table, I mean.

-

Namine: Yup.

-

Kairi: So, Ginare was wondering how s/he should explain the whole Sora not being dead?

-

Namine: And then s/he realized…SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO!

-

Roxas: So s/he decided not to…until later….maybe…

-

Sora: You're probably flipping out right now.

-

Kairi: Or stopped caring because of the long wait.

-

Riku: Or you just…never really give a damn in the first place.

-

Sora: SO! Now that that's over, we have a very long episode today.

-

Kairi: Not really, our episodes are never really that long.

-

Sora: Yeah, okay. We have a longER episode. Better?

-

Riku: Much.

-

Namine: As you can see in the title, we have a list. And it's probably the funniest thing we – except Riku – ever saw.

-

Kairi: So we were cruising the Internet and we found this list.

-

Riku: And it was **Top 10 Guys from Final Fantasy (Including Kingdom Hearts). **

**-**

Roxas: Then we remembered someone mentioning about the best Final Fantasy boys.

-

_Ky:_ _Can you make one chapter on the opinions of the best Final Fantasy boy?_

-

Kairi: Well, Ky, we've finally decided to do it.

-

Riku: Only cause we just read it like, 3 days ago.

-

Sora: Even though it's been out there since last year.

-

Roxas: Sorry.

-

Namine: Okay, so anyways, instead of giving out our own opinions, we found a list. And here it is.

-

Kairi: Starting from ten. (Snorts.) R- (Snorts again.) R-

-

Riku: It's ME!! How come you think that's funny? You don't think I'm top ten material??

-

Roxas: Wait, we still haven't read the summary. Riku (laughs) is probably the (laughs and passes the list to Namine)

-

Namine: Riku is probably the sexiest (bursts out into laughter)

-

Sora: (Finishes Namine) …the sexiest guyin the game. He shows true insecurities and…HAHAHHAHHAHA.

-

Riku: I show true insecurities and weakness. Everyone can relate to me. How is that funny?

-

Sora: Dude, you actually think that's true? It's all in script. You don't actually relate to people.

-

Riku: Lies! They're all lies!

-

Kairi: You forgot the last sentence. (Reads sentence) He also has a very sexy voice.

-

Riku: I do have a sexy voice.

-

Namine: It's not yours.

-

Sora: You don't have a voice stupid, it's all just actors.

-

Riku: (Covering ears) Lies! Lies!

-

Kairi: (Sighs) Moving on. ( Reading list) Number 9. Zidane from FF9. Zidane showed that even happy people can turn into great video game characters. He was the first happy protagonist in the FF series.

-

Riku: (Reading) He's also the only happy character that didn't look like a total idiot, besides the monkey tail he had. (Still reading list) Oh well, at least he isn't as stupid as Sora from KH.

-

Roxas: (Bursts out laughing.) No way, did it really say that? Lemme see!

-

Riku: (Shows Roxas text.)

-

Sora: I am not stupid!!

-

Kairi: We know, we know. You've changed this season remember?

-

Namine: Okay! Number 8. Oh what do you know, it's Barret from FF7. (Reads) Barret has an ass-kicking weapon, his gun/arm. He's also pretty funny to watch whenever Cloud humiliates him. Haha.

-

Sora: Cloud makes fun of him? Never knew that.

-

Cloud: (From background) I do not.

-

Riku: Number 7. Hey it's Squall from FF8 or Leon from KH. (Reads) Squall plays a cool, mean dude who falls in love with an angel and changes heart. (Stops reading) Awwwwwww, our Leon fell in love with an angel.

-

Leon: (From background. Throws a sandwich at Riku.)

-

Roxas: (Continuing to read.) Squall made a comeback in KH, where he is known as Leon. Does anyone know why? (Finishes reading) Hey Leon! Why did you change your name? I thought Squall was better!

-

Leon: (Does not answer)

-

Kairi: Number 6. Tidus from FF10. Tidus is a really happy kid who believes in a way where everyone can survive through tough times, despite having a pretty rough childhood. (Stops reading. Talks to Sora and Riku) Isn't he that kid with the red stick who would keep whacking you at the beach?

-

Sora: UGH! That stupid kid. I hated him. I wanted to take that stick and stick right in his –

-

Namine: NUMBER 5!! (Deep breath) Auron, from FF10.

-

Sora: Hey I know him!

-

Namine: Good for you. (Reads) Auron is your average cool type of dude. Too bad he's just a dream. (Done reading.) What a short summary. What does he mean my dream?

-

Kairi: Probably cause Auron's a video game character. But yeah, why is the summary so short?

-

Sora: Probably to show how mysterious he really is.

-

Everyone: Hmmmmmmmmmm……..

-

Riku: Okay, number 4. Haha. Sephiroth. The dude with the long sword. (Reads) Sephy is an awesome villain who is great at making everyone hates his guts while being a HUGE momma's boy. He has a wicked sword and really long hair.

-

Sora: He's a momma's boy? Great! So who's his momma?

-

Roxas: Number 3. Saix. (Reads.) Saix has a cool weapon and a cool tattoo. (Done) That's it?

-

Kairi: Well I guess that's all you can say. I mean he wasn't all that important.

-

Sora: So why was he in this list?

-

Kairi: Don't know. Number 2. Cloud.

-

Cloud: What? I'm number two? But I'm always number one!

-

Kairi: (Reads) Cloud has hard issues but learns to deal with the help of his alien friend.

-

Aerith: I'm not an alien!

-

Kairi: (Continues) He always tries to right his wrongs, while still being cool and having a giant sword and incredible hair.

-

Sora: I want his hair!

-

Roxas: That gel you have sucks, man.

-

Sora: I know! Is his hair really natural?

-

Cloud: (From the back) Yes.

-

Kairi: And now!! NUMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

Sora: ONEEEEEEEEEE!!

-

Namine: And the best guy is….

-

Roxas: …..is….(reads list) ARE YOU KIDDING ME??

-

Kairi: What? Who is it??

-

Roxas: Mickey Mouse??

-

Riku: What the **Bleep! **I lost to a stinkin' rat??

-

Sora: You mean mouse.

-

Riku: Whatever!!

-

Namine: Does it say why?

-

Roxas: It says…self explanatory.

-

Riku: THERE IS NOTHING SELF EXPLANATORY ABOUT THAT!! I SHOULD'VE BEEN NUMBER ONE, NOT TEN.

-

Sora: So I guess Mickey Mouse is ten times better than Riku.

-

Riku: Shut up!! (Screams.)

-

Namine: We are having some technical difficulties.

-

Kairi: This episode is brought to you by Lists. Gotta love them!

-

Riku: ARGHHHHHH!!

-

Sora: I got hold of him. Roxas! Help me out.

-

Roxas: Right!

-

Kairi: Get him out of here!

-

Namine: Bye everyone!

**Ginare**: Hope this one was better than the ones before. Sorry for the HUGE delay. And sorry if you guys don't know some of the guys in the list. By the way, I MADE UP THE LIST. Not the internet. So please don't send a review saying you couldn't find it. Feel free to review about other things though! Thanks for the support!


	22. The Manga

**The Manga**

Kairi: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!

-

Sora: And ready to make up the time we lost!

-

Roxas: And Riku learned to forgive Micky Mouse! (Laughs)

-

Riku: Lame joke, Roxas.

-

Roxas: Shut up.

-

Namine: Okay, so today's topic…

-

Roxas: Right. Sora, it's your turn to explain.

-

Kairi: We were taking turns?

-

Sora: Whatever. Okay, so over the course of our absence…

-

Riku: Wow! That sounded pretty smart!

-

Namine: Stop interrupting!

-

Sora: Over the course of our absence, we've discovered that there's manga based on our story. The girls, Kairi and Namine, and the guys, me, Roxas, and Riku, have opposite views on this. The guys think…

-

Riku: HOW **BLEEP**ING DARE YOU COMPARE US TO A BUNCH OF CARTOON CHARACTERS AND PUT US IN THE COMIC BOOKS THEY'RE BASED ON!!

-

Roxas: Well said Riku.

-

Kairi: Nuh –uhhh. You guys are being immature. I don't get why you're so worked up on this. Isn't it made by the same people who made the games?

-

Riku: Square-Enix isn't a manga publishing company okay? They make GAMES!

-

Namine: Yeah, but the story's still pretty much the same. They just added little extra details, that's all.

-

Riku: IT'S STILL A COMIC BOOK! (Turns to Sora and Roxas.) Aren't you gonna help me argue?

-

Sora: No way man. You're the one not dating them.

-

Roxas: What he said. (Points to Sora.)

-

Riku: What the hell?

-

Kairi: (Smiles.) So yeah. The manga isn't doing anything disrespecting the games. Right Sora?

-

Sora: (Looks uncomfortable.) Sure…

-

Namine: And in fact, they might even compliment the games, which is why they made it. Right Roxas?

-

Roxas: Okay…

-

Riku: Dammit! You guys are pathetic.

-

Kairi: Hey! It's not their fault you don't have a girlfriend.

-

Riku: You could've been mine…

-

Sora: How about we change topics!! So uh…

-

Riku: I still hate this! I can't believe they're putting us in the same categories as people Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, etc.

-

Kairi: And what's wrong with them? From what I've seen, they're probably even more famous than us!

-

Riku: But they're soo weird!

-

Namine: You hung out with a mouse for like a year! There's nothing weird about that to you?

-

Riku: No way. Mickey's cool.

-

Namine: Maybe that's why he was ten times better than you on that list we found…

-

Riku: Shut up!! Just shut up!! You promised to never mention that again!

-

Roxas: He's right Namine, we did swear.

-

Namine: Don't get into this Roxas. This isn't your argument.

-

Roxas: Y-yes m'am!

-

Riku: But manga is made by JAPANESE PEOPLE!

-

Kairi: SO ARE WE!!

-

Riku: What? I thought we were American.

-

Namine: No! We're Japanese. Japanese created us. _Disney's_ American!

-

Riku: What!? Then why can we speak English?

-

Kairi: (Slaps head.)

-

Riku: Besides, have you seen what we look like in the manga?

-

Namine: What's wrong with how we look? I think we look cute!

-

Riku: Exactly!! We're not cute!

-

Kairi: We're cartoon characters! Of course we're cute! Don't you ever read the comments on websites? They said we're all cute!

-

Riku: We're not cute! Not even you think Sora is cute!

-

Sora: Hey!

-

Kairi: You just can't admit it! We're cartoon characters Riku! When will you see that?

-

Riku: Never! Because we're not! We're video game characters!

-

Namine: Oh please! What's the difference? Besides, we're in a game that has a mouse to rule everything!

-

Riku: I think you just insulted yourself!

-

Namine: Did not!

-

Riku: Did too!

-

Roxas: This episode's kinda boring.

-

Sora: I know, probably cause we have nothing to say.

-

Kairi, Riku, and Namine: SHUT UP!

-

Roxas: (Whispers to Sora.) You wanna go get some soda?

-

Sora: (Whispers back.) Are you asking me out on a date?

-

Roxas: (Whispers.) What the hell? I'm leaving. (Leaves with no one but Sora noticing.)

-

Riku: YOU GIRLS ARE WRONG AND I'M RIGHT!!

-

Kairi: ARE NOT!!

-

Sora: (Runs away.)

-

Riku: Wait, did we mentioned who inspired this episode?

-

Kairi: Oh no, we didn't. The reviewer who help us think of this episode was…

_SasukeBadUchiha: "…Maybe add characters from other storys to like From Naruto"_

_-_

Namine: Wait…how does that have to do anything with what we're talking about?

-

Kairi: Hm…now that I think of it, I think I misinterpreted it…oh well. We still really appreciate the idea. Thanks SasukeBadUchiha!

-

Riku: …This episode sucks!

-

Kairi: No duh! And it's because you can't argue for your life! No wonder you were stuck in darkness for years!

-

Riku: What the hell does that have to do with anything?

-

Namine: Hey…where are Roxas and Sora?

-

Kairi: …A-are they on a date?

-

Riku: WHOA let's not go there again.

-

Namine: ….Date or not, those two are so dead for ditching us!

-

Riku: Well, guess there's no point to argue anymore since we lost two people.

-

Kairi: This show was brought to you by manga. Remember, it's mangA and not mango.

-

Namine: Bye!

-

**Ginare: **I know this episode isn't so hilarious. But don't worry, I'm getting back on track and there will be more. Thanks again to SasukeBadUchiha for this idea, and sorry for reading it wrong, though it still helped.

-

_Preview: _

_-_

_Kairi: Where the hell were you guys?_

_-_

_Sora: Sorry, but check this out! It's the…uh…actually we don't know what it is._

_-_

_Roxas: It's like a phone-thingy!_

_-_

_Namine: ….Doesn't that sounds familiar?_

_-_

_Riku: No…why?  
_


	23. The Prank

**The Prank**

Namine: Hi everybody!

-

Kairi: We just wanna start by saying that BOYS ARE THE MOST DUMBEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!

-

Namine: Kairi's upset because Riku, Roxas, and Sora are late into the show.

-

Kairi: Not just that! It was their turn to pick a topic today! The only time when they have to do something, they don't do it! UGH!

-

Namine: Deep breaths Kairi. Anyways, we're just gonna sit around until the barge in like in those movies when people come just at the right moment.

-

Riku, Roxas, and Sora: (Barges in)

-

Kairi: Where the hell were you guys?

-

Sora: Sorry, but check this out! It's the…uh…actually we don't know what it is.

-

Roxas: It's like a phone-thingy!

-

Namine: ….Doesn't that sounds familiar?

-

Riku: No…why?

-

Kairi: 2 words. Wait…I don't know.

-

Sora: Hate to break it to you Kairi, but that's four words. You're way off.

-

Kairi: No, I mean..I was about to say the chapter it was mentioned it but I can't remember.

-

Namine: I have a great idea!

-

Roxas: SCAVENGER HUNT!

-

Namine: Hey that was my great idea!

-

Roxas: Two minds think alike right? Anyways, folks! Find the first chapter the phone-thingy was mentioned! Whoever wins..uh…gets the swell feeling of victory?

-

Sora: No seriously, major props if you find it. It took Ginare over an hour and s/he still couldn't find it.

-

Kairi: Moving on, what is this? And by the way, phone thingy sounds stupid.

-

Namine: It does. Let's call it the PT.

-

Sora: Like…the alien? PT phone home?

-

Riku: No Sora, forget it.

-

Roxas: So, this PT isn't just an ordinary phone. See? No wires!

-

Everbody: oooo00000oooooo!

-

Kairi: And look! It has its own phone book in it!

-

Everybody: ooooo00000oooooo!

-

Sora: Hey…it has ALL of our phone numbers. How?

-

Roxas: Oh my god. Are we being stalked? (Thinking of a certain someone.)

-

Namine: I don't think it's Axel's, Roxas. But look! It has more!

-

Sora: Holy **bleep**. It has Mickey Mouse's.

-

Kairi: And everybody in the staff of the show.

-

Riku: And Goofy's. I didn't even know he could use a phone.

-

Namine: How do you think Donald Duck can talk on a phone with his hands?

-

Kairi: I know what we're gonna do for today's show…

-

Sora: I think we all know Kairi…

-

…….

-

Everybody: PRANK CALL!!!

-

Namine: Who first?

-

Sora: Ohhh so many I wanna do! (Ginare: ew?)

-

Riku: Who pissed us most during this entire show?

-

Kairi: THE NARRATOR! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!!!

-

Riku: What do we say?

-

Sora: OH I know! Give me the PT. (Dials number)

-

Narrator: Hello?

-

Sora: Hi is you're fridge running? (Roxas slaps his head.)

-

Narrator: Yes…I think so.

-

Sora: WELL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!

-

Kairi: (Whispering) Sora that was so _lame_.

-

Narrator: Um…who is this?

-

Sora: Your mom! (Roxas: God, I think my eyes just went blind from watching this.)

-

Narrator: Mother? Mother! I haven't talked to you so long. I thought you were dead!

-

Roxas: O.O. Sora! Hang up! Hang up now!

-

Sora: (Whispers back) No way! This is too funny!

-

Namine: No Sora! This is too private!

-

Riku: Give me the PT Sora! (Plays tug of war with the PT and Sora)

-

Narrator: Hello? Mother!

-

Kairi; (Calling from the back) THIS ISN'T YOUR MOTHER! YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!

-

Narrator: YOU DAMN KIDS! WHEN I— (PT is hung up)

-

Sora: Phew…

-

Kairi: Okay, so maybe prank calling someone we know isn't the best idea.

-

Namine: Let's do something more general. How about calling this number? It looks like a resturant's.

-

Riku: Sure. Let me. (Dials number)

-

Person: Hello?

-

Riku: How deedo? I like to order 50 pounds of French fries, 300 hamburgers, you're entire front page of the menu, and some cheese. LOTS AND LOTS OF CHEESE! please.

-

Person: …. We sell furniture.

-

Kairi: (Slaps head. Whispers.) I can't watch this. Hang up Riku.

-

Riku: (hangs up) Damn, we're terrible at this.

-

Roxas: Maybe we should just put this on the lost and found.

-

Riku: Gahh!!

-

Namine: Gah? Who says that?

-

Riku: I DO! The PT just shocked me.

-

Kairi: (Examines PT) A message just popped up. (Shows message)

_Hiya wtsp? Wit411? moi? nmjc. btw 2 aswr ur ques b4 my bff jill is not my bffl bc u r! tysm 4 da prez i luv it! oh brb. nvm. g2g. srry. idk y but im srsly confuzzled, ttly k? l8tr. bf 4evr! xoxo_

-

Sora: That's PT language. I think the PT is talking to us. It's mad that we used its special powers to prank. What are we gonna do?

-

Riku: Damnit Roxas! This is all your fault! If you had just leave it alone in the hallway—

-

Namine: GUYS relax! It's not the PT that's talking. The message was sent by someone else.

-

Kairi: This isn't a PT. It's a weird looking cell phone. It's probably Ginare's.

-

Roxas: Then who just sent that message?

-

Namine: Probably one of Ginare's girlfriends. Who knows?

-

Sora: How do you know it's a girl? Is that like your secret code or something?

-

Kairi: …yeah sure. Anyways we better go return this before we get fired.

-

Namine: So I guess this is the end.

-

Roxas: This show was brought to you by PT. Are they even real?

-

Riku: Bye.

-

Ginare: Hey guys! Sorry for the huge delay! Things have been really busy. Hope I haven't lost my mojo. I'd like to thank **DarkJaylenX **for this great idea. I want to use that example (that seriously made me crack up), but when you said you tried it, I wasn't sure if you meant you published that on a story and avoided plagiarizing rules….Thanks anyways. Alrighty. Be sure to review, because that's always the best part! Besides writing of course. Do whatever you want. Flame, compliment, do the scavenger hunt. Heck, you can even try translating my lil' text up there. Have a nice day folks!


End file.
